Sometimes love isnt so kind
by wasntme05
Summary: Sookie isn't the only one with special powers, however when Godric comes across this mystery woman. He can't help his feeling towards her, feeling he hasn't felt in over 2000 years. But Godric sometimes love isn't as kind as you think?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Im a huge fan of Godric, he was a awesome character and it was said to see him go. Feedback is always a plus, I hope you enjoy the story. This is just a good old fashion love story just vampire style lol. Also please note that Godric didn't meet the sun, instead he decided to go stay with Eric for a while. Thank you and Enjoy =)

Chapter 1::

I ran my comb through my wet long blonde hair, letting it air dry before I styled it before I went off to work. I applied on my make up like I normally do; my eyes looked into the mirror. I let out a long sigh; I just rolled my eyes and finished getting ready for work. As normal I arrived to work 15 minutes before my shift had started, just so I could do a little bit of gossiping with Lafayette. Of course he was one of my best of friends besides Sookie; those two welcomed me to Bon Temps when I moved here about 3 months ago. It was a small little town with the craziest people you will ever meet in your life. However I loved working at Merlottes bar and grill, I sure did come across a lot of interesting people. I put on my apron and started to get things ready for my shift to begin, whether or not I always felt like I was missing something in my life. I looked at Sookie's life and thought how exciting it was to be in love with a vampire, I guess you could say I was always into whole being together forever and being immortal. I knew nothing like that would ever happen to me, I guess nothing ever exciting happens. The front entrance door opened up, in walked dear ol Jason Stackhouse. Strutting himself to the bar and giving Tara is charming smile like he did to ever girl; naturally Tara batted her eyelashes at me. She giggled and hung over ever word that boy said, I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Look at that hooker over there" Lafayette said putting his hand on his hip

"Oh you know Tara is going through a rough time right now" I said glancing up at him.

"HmmmHmm" he said as he walked back behind the kitchen, flipping the burgers that where on the grill

I grabbed my note pad and walked over to the table that people just sat at.

"How may I help you folks out this evening" I said in sweet tone in my voice

"A Diet Coke for me please"

"Water"

"Bud light for me"

"No problem coming right up" I turned on the ball of my foot and gave Tara the drink order.

After 4 long hours of waiting on tables, my feet where killing me. I sat at the bar, counting out my tips that I made and gave Tara about 1/3 of them to her.

"Thanks" She whispered looking down at the ground.

I could tell she was trying so hard to be strong but after what happened to Eggs I knew or lets just say you could tell the poor girl was heartbroken.

"Things will get better, I promise you that" I said her placing my hand over hers smiling my sweet smile at her.

She just smiled at me and nodded, no words need to be spoken we both knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. I cleaned up the rest of the tables, finally tonight was over. I grabbed my purse from the back of Sam's office and took the keys out of it, I walked to my car. I heard the bark of a dog and looked to my left, I just laughed.

"Goodnight Sam" I said to the dog.

Once I had arrived home and I pulled into the driveway, I walked up the steps until I felt something.

"What do you want?" I said coldly

I knew that feeling; he had this presence about him that I could feel and sense.

"I need a favor from you again" He said

"You have ran out of favors my dear" I said sourly

"Look this time, I seriously need your help" He sounded desperate this time


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, please remember I dont own any of the characters in this story. But I do wish I owned Godric (hehe)

Chapter 2::

I turned towards him facing his angelic yet sinister face; I raised my eyebrows at him. Looking at him made me cringe at the sit of me; I knew he felt the same way about me as well.

"So what is this dire need for my help Eric" Sarcasm dripping from my voice

"Here" He said

Handing me a paper with a weird looking symbol on it, underneath the symbol read OPERATION WELFWOLVE

"Are you kidding me Eric" I stared at him; he gave me that famous look of his that he was very well known for. I continued my sentence knowing he wasn't going to say anything to me "You do realize I don't have, no wait I mean I am not aloud to know this kind of information. If I did, you know very damn well I wouldn't be standing here"

I stopped to caught my breath, I swear this damn fool was going to get me killed I knew it for sure.

"Well he trusts you Lindsay" Eric said in a calm monotone voice

I put my hand to my head, damn headaches I thought to myself. Long and hard I thought, I shoved that piece of paper into my pocket and I gave Eric a cold hard look.

"Ill let the King of Mississippi know that I will be on my way" I told him sourly. To my surprise Eric smiled and thanked me, that is when I knew there was more to the story then what he was telling me. My eyes searched his, knowing full well something was different this time.

"Who is she" I asked

"I don't know what you are talking about" He said standing up taller then what he was giving me a piecing look

"Right Eric, I've known you for a very long time to know you wouldn't be doing this for your own pleasure especially coming to someone you don't like unless it was for someone you cared about" I stated to him, he knew I was right but he brushed it off.

"Once you find out any information, please let me know as soon as possible" He said

"Alright I will (pause) by the way you better move the blood." I said

He looked at me with suspense, wanting me to proceed with what I was saying.

"The majesty is going to find out a lot sooner of what is going on with the Queen, so my advice to you is get rid of it. It looks like our far Queen will no longer be with us in the future, however I do see some good things for you" with that said I walked up to my house.

I laid on the couch staring at the different amounts of medication that was proscribed to me, you name it I had it. It's funny really on how many proscriptions of painkillers one can get for headaches especially for headaches that might just kill you.


	3. Chapter 3

Autor Notes:: I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! =)

Chapter 3:::

Dawn approached through my curtains, the sun rays beaming on my tan face. It was morning already, after last night's conversation I knew I need to get going right away. Eric wasn't the type of vampire to wait around, especially with something important as this or at least it was important to him. I called Sam to let him know I had a family emergency and need some time off. He of course was understanding and let me have a week off, thank god because I knew this was going to be a challenge, getting out any information that the King didn't want to share or other people to know.

I ran my hand through my matted hair, looking around the quite house that I lived in. I got up from the couch that I fell asleep on and walked up the steps to my bedroom. I only packed up a few things, extremely light because I didn't want to stay in Mississippi long. I grab cell phone that was given to me for emergences; I dialed the number by heart.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Hi can you let the King know I will be over when he wakes" I told politely

"Sure thing Lindsay, I will get a room ready for you"

"No need I wont be stay long, I just need to share some important information"

With that I hung up the phone, I knew the drive would be long and dreadful. I freshened up as fast as I could, knowing that time was wasting. Like most vampires they don't like to wait around, I knew how this stuff worked far to well. I rushed out of the house once I got everything that I needed, I could feel the humid air hit my face once I step outside. I started up my car, flew out of my graveled driveway.

I glanced at the clock on my car stereo, which read 4:00 o'clock. I knew I had about an hour or two before I would reach my destination. Finally this drive was boring and dull, I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I cracked my neck as I finally reach Russell plantation, and speaking of the devil there he stood along with his lover Talbot. Talbot smile grew bigger when he saw the black mustang pull up to the drive, I put the car in park.

"Hello my darling and what do we owe the pleasure of your company" Talbot said walking towards giving me a hug.

"Well I first missed you beautiful face Talbot, however I do need to talk with Russell about some interesting business that is going on" I said as I shifted my eyes to Russell. He knew exactly why I came to pay him a visit or so he thought, I followed both of them into the large mansion that they had. I heard a howling out in the forest, I turned my head to the direction of where it came from.

"Russell you seriously are keeping werewolves now" I asked in disgust.

"Of course they are great creatures to keep around and to do my binding for me during the day time" He smiled

"Yuck they are gross, filthy, and annoying little creatures" I said

"Oh trust I know fucking werewolves are not the cleanest or well mannered creatures" Talbot chimed in

"I agree" I said with a smile.

I grazed Russell arm, flashes of images filled up my head. I could now know what he was planning with out even asking him, this was going to be a lot easier then I thought. I had dinner with them, while they drank blood and had a full blown course of different way to have blood. Talbot cooked me up something delicious; of course we talked about small simple things. Russell ranted about how Sophie Anne wasn't doing her job that he even heard of talk that she might get thrown from her title as Queen. His eyes pierced mine in an anxious manner; he knew what I could do the kind of power that I held.

"Well I can't say much but I think you might be pleased with the out come of what happens to the Queen" I said

His smile grew even wider knowing that whatever was going to happen to her, he was going to be extremely pleased. He put his hand over mine yet again and was thanking me for the lovely information; however I was searching for information about this Operation Werewolf crap for Eric. Silly man was sometime clueless with my motives, but I just smiled. We continued to talk about simple things until the clock rang indicating that dawn was approaching. I knew that was my queue to bind far well to these gentlemen, we said our goodbyes and I was off, back to dear ol Louisiana


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:: Hope everyone is enjoying the story, please not I not following the book or show. Granted I have taken some ideas from the show but I am turning them into my own. So for anyone who is confused, I am writing the story after Godric was taken by the Fellowship. However he doesnt kill himself on the roof of the hotel, he just decided to come with Eric for a while.**

Chapter 4::

I pulled up to fangtasia, the retarded little night club that Eric owed. I parked my car and got out; it didn't hit me until then when I notice how tired I truly was oh well I pushed on. There was always time for sleep when I am dead; I walked to the entrance where a long line of people stood. Whether they where vampires, fang bangers, or just weird people they all wanted into Fangtasia. I saw Pam was at the door, she smiled in more of a sinister way.

"He has been excepting you" She said in her snotty attitude

"Thank Pam" I said as I brushed passed her into the club.

I could feel the bass of the music, flashing lights and people around dancing and while others did sinful things. I sighed to myself up on stage was Eric sitting in his normal spot like always except this time around someone was a companying him. Maybe Eric was gay; it would make sense with the highlights, his throne that he sat on and of course mood swings. I just laughed to myself thinking about Eric being gay, I know Sookie would love to hear my theory on that. As I walked closer to where Eric and his mystery friend were sitting, this mysteries guy looked a lot years younger then Eric. Yet you could tell that he wasn't younger it was the way he held himself in a very dignified way unlike Eric. I somehow couldn't take my eyes of this complete stranger that was until his eyes meet mine. That's when he point and whispered something to Eric. Now both of the two men were looking in my direction, I nodded my head letting him know I had news for him. I walked towards Eric; I could feel the eyes of several vampires watching me, _of course_ I thought to myself.

"So did you find anything out" Eric asked hungrily

"You owe me big, I have a lot of information that you will be most appealing to you. Trust me on this, I find it quit interesting myself." I said

"Excellent, lets go somewhere more private" Eric said leading the way as the mystery guy followed along with Pam who was right by my side in a matter of seconds.

We all walked in the back room to talk, we all sat except for Eric naturally he probably was anxious in knowing what information I found out. I sat across from mysteries guy, who now didn't take his piercing eyes off of me.

"Oh my apologizes, Godric this is Lindsay, Lindsay this is Godric" Eric said

"Nice to meet" I said

"The pleasure is mine" He smiled

"Ok so hear is what I found out, Russell is using the werewolves to do this bidding during the daytime. Now what I found was odd about the whole thing was he is really ken on Sophie Ann to be dethroned as Queen of Louisiana. What I do suspect is that he is looking to make himself an army enhance the alliance that he has going on with the werewolves. But I do know he is apart of the operation werewolves" I said

"You got all that from him?" Eric said in a surprise manner, knowing Russell wasn't one to share a lot especially those who weren't vampire. I just laughed at Eric.

"Hell no, but that is the power you get when I can see peoples futures, pasts and presents. "You really underestimate my gift Eric" I said in a smartass tone.

"You are correct, very good work" Eric said

"Oh you did move the blood didn't you?" I asked

"Yes I had Pam move it" Eric said

"Well good, because I would hate for you to take the fall for the careless and inhuman things that the Queen has done" I said with hatred dipping in my voice

"So you are not a fan of the Queen I take it" Godric finally said

"HA, anyone who can turn against their kind doesn't know need to be in a high position as hers. She obviously can't be trusted, granted I have never known a vampire that should be trusted." I said

I left out a big yawn, sitting down made my body tired. Just to think now I needed to drive about 45 minutes back home so I could sleep. I stood up from my spot that I was in; I could see Eric and Godric talking in extreme hushed whispers. They both turn their attention to me as I got up.

"Well boys it is time for me to leave" I yawned again

I bid my far well and walked to my car, it was almost 11 o'clock and the line to Fangtasia was even longer then ever. I rolled down my window to let the cool breeze keep me awake, the drive wasn't that bad. I finally made it home ok; waking up the steps I felt something in cool night breeze. I turned around quickly looking behind me, of course nothing was behind except huge willow trees and complete darkness. I just laughed to myself, knowing full well that my mind was just playing tricks on me. However little did I know it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me, there in the complete darkness stood Godric watching every move that I made until he saw the lights were off. Yet he did not leave, for some unknown reason he never felt this kind of fascination over a human before. With quick speed he came closer to the house breathing in her scent, he had it now memorized and imbedded into his brain.

Godric climbed up to the second story of the little house, her scent was divine. Nothing like he had ever smelt before, he found her bedroom window open all the way up. Curtains where blowing in each direction because of the wind, he just sat watching her as she lay in bed safe and sound. He made sure that no harm would come to her, now he realized why Eric had such an interest in Sookie. Over 2000 years old and nothing has sparked his interest like Lindsay had, he need to know more about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:: A lot of my chapters are already written out however when I got a request to do Godric's POV, I just couldn't help myself and go back through my chapters to add his POV. So I want to dedicate this chapter to Dark Alana since she had asked. =)

Hope you guys enjoy because I am very proud of this chapter!

Chapter 5

Godric's POV

It had been 5 minutes since I had awoke from another dream, dreams of my past. Things that I have started to regret, you could only imagine the kind of things that I have done in over 2,000. I stared at the ceiling thinking of my past, the horror and chaos I had created. I shut my eyes trying to forget the wrong I have done, then her faced appeared. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. She was everything I wasn't, innocent and pure. If anything I wouldn't mind getting lost in her emerald eyes, if my heart could beat it would be racing right now. It had surprised me that I could even have feels like these, after being a monster for 2000 years I didn't deserve to feel this kind of happiness not in a lifetime. I just couldn't deny my instant pull towards her, my need to want to touch, to feel, to get be around her presence. I must have really been lost in my thoughts, as I glanced at the digital clock it already read 12:00. I pushed myself off the bed to get cleaned up and put on a fresh pair of clothes. I kept debiting on whether or not I should go to her or not, I knew I shouldn't get myself attached to a human. A relationship with humans was hard, no matter what anyone tells you. They are just so fragile with a life span that was shorter then a vampire, I knew what I was risking but I couldn't help myself whether she pulled me to her or not I needed her in my life.

I couldn't take it anymore who was I kidding, I knew I couldn't stay away not from her. How could something like this be happening I felt like I was turning into some love sick teenage boy, I stopped and thought about that statement? I guess I never really experienced the whole teenage boy thing in my lifetime; I was merely 16 years old when I was turned into a vampire. I never really knew what it was like to be a teenage during my human and vampire years. I walked out of my room, I passed Eric as he just looked not saying a word to me.

He knew where I was off to but he didn't stop me nor comment on the situation at hand. With quick speed I reached Lindsay's house in matter of minutes, I put my hand against the big willow tree as I looked at the house I become so familiar with. Like always the lights where off except I could see a dim light from her bedroom window, now my curiosity once again took over. I couldn't help but think maybe someone was with her; I felt something that I had never experienced in my lifetime jealously. Jealous that she was with a man, a man who could hold her, touch her, feel her body, kiss her pouty seductive lips. I had to see then maybe if it was true then this silly obsession would go away, but the closer I got to her house I couldn't sense or smell anything but her. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms, I didn't know a smell could be that intoxicating but I didn't care. A part of me or I should say the logical part was upset that another man wasn't with her yet I knew I was relieved. I climb up to the normal spot that I would watch her while she slept, however this time she wasn't sleeping. I glanced to see Lindsay in the bathroom with nothing but a towel on, hair dripping wet. I could feel myself get utterly aroused, the sight in front of me was too much. I thought things couldn't get any worse until she dropped her towel, my eyes couldn't look away. My eyes started to darken I could feel my fangs start to come out; I knew I need to re-gain control of myself. If I didn't focus I would be knocking on the door and taking what I wanted from her. I turned to look away I leaned against the house, gaining back the control I needed. This time I looked into her window again, she was still naked staring deep at her reflection. My focus was on her face now; I wonder what she thought of herself. For me she was an angel, pure perfection standing a few feet away from me. But her eyes told me something completely different; I knew she didn't see what I saw. Her face would frown and her lips would pout out. She just huffed in what sounded like annoyance, she looked into the mirror but this her eyes got wide and turned her head quickly. Thank god for my speed I climbed high up on the roof, I could see know her head was sticking out of the window. I hope she didn't think it was me, how embarrassed I felt. If she knew it was me she would think I was some perverted vampire.

"I swear my mind is playing tricks on me" I heard Lindsay say to her self.

I felt relieve that she didn't know it was me, however I remained in my position until I knew she was a sleep. I climb down slowly and steadily making sure I didn't make a sound, like that could happen. I peered into her window and saw she was fast asleep; I couldn't help but smile yet again. I could watch her for eternity if she would allow me, I couple feel that dawn was approaching. Now this was the worst part of my night knowing I had to leave her, sometimes like this moment right now I wished I was human. I would love to wake up seeing the sun hit her face; I bet she absolute glowed in the sun. I placed the single red rose on her sill; this was the 3rd rose I have left for her. I gave for last look before I raced off into the night back to my abyss of darkness that kept me safe until I could return to my angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note:: Enjoy and reviews are always great! Also look for my other Godric story called The Art of Seduction.

Chapter 6

The warmth of sun came through the bedroom; I started to stretch and moan. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, that's when something caught my attention. There in my window a single red rose, curiosity over took my body. I got out of bed to grab the rose; I put the petals to my nose and smelt the beautiful scent that the rose held. I couldn't help but smile; I exited my room and walked into the kitchen. I place the rose into the vase with 5 other roses; it had been the 6th night that I had a rose sitting on my window sill waiting for me in the morning. I stared at the vase in the center on my kitchen table; I couldn't help but think who the person was leaving me these flowers. I couldn't help but smile yet again, having a secret admire was fun. I know I had no clue who the admire it was but just thought of the whole someone having a crush on you felt nice, was nice the word I was working for. Well yeah I guess it was, when you have dealt with assholes all your life it truly was nice to have simple yet romantic gestures done for you.

I twirled my long blonde hair with my finger, it was Sunday morning no work. So I decided to make myself some breakfast something I surely haven't done in ages. After everything was cooked and eaten, I was washing up when I knock came from my down. The door was opened but the screen door was closed, through the screen I could see Ms Sookie Stackhouse, I yelled come in and she did just that.

"Another rose I see" She said with a smile on her face

"I know, I keep wondering who it is" I said

"Cant you just use your psychic ability to see who has been sending the rose" Sookie questioned

"Yeah I wish, my visions only come when I touch someone or something. I get lucky sometimes if the event is major enough I get the vision without touching anything" I said

I could see Sookie's eyes get big then she started to laugh. I look at her if she was going to queue me in on what she was laughing at. I knew she had heard my thoughts because she stop and put on a straight face

"What if the roses are from ERIC" Sookie said

"OH MY GOD, which is gross and thanks a lot Sookie. Just ruin my day why don't you" I said pouting my lips with a nasty look on my face.

"Eric LOVESSSSSSS Lindsay" Sookie said over and over

"Shut up, you are gross. Plus if you haven't forgotten Miss Thang, he is interested in YOU not ME. Remember you're the one that drank his blood and now you cant stop having these wild crazy sex dream of Mr. Northman" I was in fits of laughter by the time I finished my sentence. Just the look on Sookie, she couldn't help but cringe at the thought.

Yes if you guys couldn't have guessed it Sookie and I have a strong disliking for Eric Northman. We both started to laugh we just couldn't help ourselves because we both knew Eric was not the one sending me roses. It wasn't in his nature or say he would put it that would make me feel human.

"So you really don't know who has been sending you the flowers" Sookie asked putting her nose to the roses.

"I have no idea, it could be anyone" I said kind of frowning at the thought of it could be someone creepy stalker

"No don't think that way" Sookie said

"I know but I can't help it, I mean really Sookie there is a man coming to my window every night leaving me a rose and watching me sleep" I said

Sookie gave me a weird look; she realized that I was right that is was a little creep especially not knowing who the person was. After hours of endless gossip and hearing about Sookie's passionate love making with Bill, she left my house to go to work. Thankful I didn't have to go to work, I sat at the kitchen table staring at the roses.

I heard my cell phone start to ring; I grabbed and looked at the call id SAM. I sighed to myself; I already knew where this conversation was going before it even started. I picked up the phone.

"Yes I can cover who ever shift that needs to be covered" I said

"Thank you, be in as fast as you can" Sam said.

"Ok see you soon Sam" I said with that I just hung up

So much for a glass of wine and relaxing in the tub I thought to myself. I ran up to my room and got ready as fast as I could. I was running down the steps, grabbing my keys as I rushed out of the house. Once I was outside unlocking my car, I felt a presence and I look around. I swear lately I have been having this feeling like someone has been watching me. I hated that I couldn't feel safe but I hurried into my car and drove off in a flash. Just like every night, Godric stood by the willow tree watching Lindsay drive off. He heard the whole phone conversation, thanks to his vampire ability to hear extremely well.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note:: I have be kind of more focused on my other story but I promise to write a longer chapter and really get this story in motion =) Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Chapter 7

I couldn't believe how busy we truly where, I busted off my ass servicing everyone as fast as I could. Finally after hours of running here and there, we had final slowed down. I was wiping down a table when I heard Sookie say oh great. I turned to see Eric walking into Merlottes along with Godric, he looked at my instantly with a smile on his face. I merely smiled and walked up Sookie.

"You can have them" I said laughed trying my hardest to walk away

"Nice try Linds" Sookie shouted.

"Fine we will play for it" I said and turned back to her

"On the count of 3" Sookie said

Eric and Godric had been watching us the whole entry time, wondering what we where doing.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shot" Sookie yelled

"Yes Paper covers Rock" I threw my fits in the air and stuck my tongue out at Sookie

"Oh screw you" She said.

She walked over to Eric and Godric, asking them if they would like anything. I walked towards the back of the kitchen.

"Looks like someone as their eye on you miss thang" Lafayette said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about" I asked confused as I turned to look over to see Godric had his full attention directed to me.

"Mhmm now hooker, he is full of yummy goodness" Lafayette said.

"You are crazy, he is probably looking over here because of your big mouth" I laughed

Just then a bunch of rednecks walked into Merlottes clear they weren't from around here, they were purely disgusting. Sookie looked at me and point her finger,

"Oh no, I had to get them. Have fun" She shouted.

I gave her a hateful look, I sighed and maybe my way to the table.

"What can I get you boys to drink" I smiled sweetly

"A Pitch of Budweiser, 4 glasses, and your piece of fine ass" One of the men said clearly drunk while he slapped my ass.

"Excuse me, but don't touch me" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Oh baby trust me I know you liked it" He said while slapping my ass again

SLAP. I slapped the man across the face, glaring at him.

"I told you not to touch me" I said anger rising in my voice.

I could tell the man was pissed, he was about to raise his fist to me face but in one fast motion Godric has the man pinned to the floor with his arm behind him.

"The lady said she doesn't like to be touched, I think it would be wise if you respected her wishes" He said venom dripping from his voice.

As the man struggle to get out of Godric's grip, his friends were about to get up, when Godric bared his fangs to them and the automatically sat back down. Sam came rushing to where all the commotion was coming from.

"Hey you guys need to leave" Sam said firmly.

Godric released the man from the floor; he got up and ran out along with his friends. I turned to look at Godric, I smiled at him.

"Thank you, really thank you" I smiled kind of blushing

"You're most welcome, men these days don't know how to treat a woman" He said as he kissed my hand.

That is when I had a vision; I saw him placing a rose on my window sill, wishing me sweet dreams. I look at him puzzled for a moment, then just smiled at him.

"Well you are most certainly right, a lot of men have forgotten what it is like" I smiled

He just merely nodded and turned back to the booth where Eric was sitting, talking to Sookie. I decided to keep the information to myself, maybe Lafayette was right. I guess Godric did have a thing for me, I couldn't help but smile. I cleaned up the table; thinking of what Godric was doing putting roses on my window sill.

"Lindsay, go home" Sam yelled from the back  
"Thanks Sam" I yelled back.

I put away my things, and grabbed my purse from Sam's office ready to leave. As I was walking out from the back, I turned and waved to Lafayette while blowing him a kiss.

"Be good you hear me" Lafayette smirked.

I gave him an odd look and just shook my head; I swear the man is crazy. I looked over to Sookie and waved goodbye. Eric just nodded to me and smiled as well. God what is up with these boys tonight I thought myself? I pushed open the doors while looking at my keys, there he stood has the moon shown brightly on him while a little smirk played on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: 3 chapters in one day, go me! However I made this chapter because I wanted to dedicate it to the lovely reviews I got today which this goes out to **Caleb's Babe** and **I am so flipping cool. **You guys rock! Hope you guys enjoy =)

Chapter 8

I glanced up to see Jason Stackhouse learning up against my car, with a big smirk on his face. Same ole Jason, I knew what he wanted I could tell by the look in his eye and the smirk on his face.

"Not tonight, not tomorrow, not three days from now, not ever Jason" I spoke firmly to him knowing this was the only way I could get through to him without being a total bitch to him.

"Oh Linds baby come on, don't be like that" Jason pouted his lips at me hoping his puppy dog charm would work on me

"No Jason" I said putting my hand in faces trying to get by him

He firmly grabbed my hand while pulling me into him; he looked into my eyes holding me close to him as he started to lean down. That is when I pushed him off of me with all strengthen I could muster.

"Jason Stackhouse, I said no. I haven't heard from you in what four months or so. Then after very little contact with me, you think you can march you cute butt and try to get some. No you most certainly had your chance and you blow when you just took off on me without a single notion of letting me know what was going on. Plus you know damn well that your sister and I have become amazing friends, so I am not going to ruin the friendship got it" I huffed out; I was down right upset with him.

Who did he think he was, Brad Pitt or something? Ok well maybe he was cute as hell and charming but I will not let some man walk all over me. Jason walked passed me in a sourly mood while kicking a couple of rocks. He turned to look at me and gave me a genuine sad smile "Look your right and I'm sorry, I know my sister loves you. I don't want to be ruining the friendship between you guys." I smiled at his words; Jason did have his moments from time to time. But with out a doubt he cared a great deal about Sookie, so I watched as he walked into Merlottes Bar.

I finally got into my car, time to go home and sleep. After tonight I was dead tired, however I must have done something wrong in my past life because about 20 miles into my car ride home it just so happens that smoke started to come out of the engine. I could feel my car start to slow down and jerk a little until it finally gave out.

"Thanks a lot" I yelled while hitting my fists against my steering wheel, which a loud honk came from me car which surprised me while I screamed a little. I sat there hoping magically my car would start once again but no such luck or miracle happened. I stepped outside; I looked around staring into nothing but forest and darkness. Just great I thought to myself, I'm surely going to die tonight. I stuck my hand under the hood of my car, and lifted the hood. I barely could see what I was trying to look for since I only had the moon as light and really I didn't know the first thing about cars. I brought the hood back down yet again, pissed that this was happening to me I kicked the tire of my car. Not the best idea in the world, I whimpered in pain. I guess I kicked my tire harder then I thought I did, I grabbed my foot rubbing it through the shoe.

"Are you ok" a voice said, with that I screamed not a little horror but like how a woman would scream if she was in a horror movie kind of scream. I turned to see where the voice came from, my heart was beating so rapidly I thought it would break though my chest bone and fall right out. I looked or more like squinted my eyes to see a man appear out of no where.

"Godric" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you at all. I just so happened to pass through when I caught onto your scent. I knew it was pretty time considering you left around 1am. So I wanted to make sure you where ok" Godric said.

He came up with great speed, he indicated to have him inspect my foot which I did. I lead against the car, as he took off my soak and shoe. His touch was cold as ice my foot flinched a little at first surprised by how truly cold he was. "Sorry" he whispered. I just smiled letting him know that it was ok, he went back to make sure nothing was broke or fractured.

"Looks like just a bruise but that is about it." He smiled and let my foot down I put on my soak and shoe.

"Why don't I walk you home, it is the least I can do for scaring you half to death. If you want I can have Eric get someone to tow the car to his mechanic and they can look at it." Godric said

Now that I was even closer to Godric I never noticed how young he truly was. I wonder how old he was when he got turned into a vampire.

"Oh really you don't need to do that at all" I started to shake my head at his offer.

"Look I will certainly not leave you alone in the dark with a broken down car. You don't know what kind of monsters there are or what they will do to someone as gorgeous as you" He stated.

"Like having a vampire walk me home is a safe bet" I said changeling what he had said.

He was about to open his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. Godric knew she had a great point. Most certainly back in different times he would have ravaged her and torn her throat out while sucking her blood dry.

I couldn't help but see a certain sadness wash over his face once the words came out of my mouth. God damn it Lindsay great going, my inner voice said to me. All this guy was trying to do was be nice to you. I thought back at the bar and how he acted, I also knew that nothing would happen to me. Kind of strange but I got this safe feeling when ever Godric was around. I guess it was strange for me to feel that way about any man, like I said I was a magnate for losers especially ones that where abusive.

"Hey you know you are right, I really don't know what is out there. I actually would really like it if you would walk me home" I flashed a genuine sweet smile at me.

I saw his eyes light up with excitement it shocked me but I actually forgot about he was the one leaving me roses as well. I smiled at the thought; maybe he really wasn't that bad of a guy. I don't doubt that he was Mr. Innocent back in the day but I had been around vampires to know when some felt guilt or remorse for the past decision that they made.

"If you would like, I could use my vampire speed and get you home in no time" Godric looked down at me, given the 7 inch difference in height.

"How about we walk? Then we could possible get to know each other a little better" I looked at him which seemed to make his eyes dance even more with excitement. I couldn't help but get a little tingle in my stomach whenever his eyes did that. It was really cute in a boyish way.

"Ok that sounds pretty good to me" He said.

With that our walking journey began, we walked for about good hour before we reached my house. Within that hour I was sharing things about my life I never thought I would, we got into some pretty deep conversation about the equal rights for vampires and humans. Living together as one, being at peace with one another, I couldn't help but like the fact that someone other then Sookie shared my same beliefs. I didn't even realize that we had reached my house; I couldn't help but frown at the fact that this night had to end.

"Thank you so much again for everything you have done tonight" I said looking down at my feet

I felt his cold finger under my chin bringing my gaze to his eyes; he smiled and said "My pleasure, I don't mind helping out someone as beautiful as you. I'll have Eric call the tow once I get back into Shreveport"

"Really that is so amazing of you, is there any way I can make it up some how? I don't get paid until…."

"No really you don't need to pay me back.." he stopped for a minute thinking then just like a light bulb went off, he smiled and continued "Actually I would very much like to take you out on a date."

I was clearly shocked yet I wasn't, I was more then happy to go out with him. I tried my best to hide my big cheesy grin. "Of course I will go out with you" I simple said.

"You work tomorrow?" He asked him

"Yes I do" I stated frowning a little bit

"Well I will stop by and let you know the details" He smiled.

"Alright Godric, sounds good to me, see you tomorrow night" I smiled at him

He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed "Goodnight Angel"

Godric started to walk off in the darkness, as I climbed up the stairs thats when I turned and yelled out "Godric thank you for the roses they are very beautiful"

He turned around to look at Lindsay for last time before dawn approach, he felt somewhat embarrassed that she knew it was him but he smiled and waved. Tonight something was different, Godric could feel it however it wasn't in the air or about the events that happened. He felt it within himself, a different wave of emotion started to over come him that night. It wasn't the thirst for blood or the desire to kill someone; it was feeling opposite from all of that. Within that single night, Godric had felt something awaken inside him that he thought that died centuries ago, that feeling was Love.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Sorry everyone that it took me this long to update my story, this past week I had major writers block for both of my stories. I hope you guys enjoyed, enough though I feel like this chapter sucks. Review and Enjoy =)

Chapter 9

I played with the hem of my shirt, I had already had glanced at the clock for the 20th time. I was only 20 minutes into my shift and it felt like time was going by way to slow already. I huffed in annoyance because the sun was not setting fast enough for me, I giggled to myself after re-thinking what I just thought of. I was genuinely getting nervous because I knew that some point during the night Godric would come by Merlottes to talk about our date. I kept wondering what vampires did on dates or did they date? Especially when I knew Godric was over 2000 years old I am pretty sure he was a pro at dating. I stared at the clock yet again only 2 minutes had passed, I rolled my eyes knowing tonight was going to be painfully slow for me. Hell there where barely any customers given the fact Monday normally it was pretty slow on Mondays and Tuesday. I was trying to stay as busy as much as possible, I restocked the bar, cleaned the tables until they where spotless. I glanced at the clock to realize only 30 minutes had gone by. Really was time going to be this cruel to me, I looked out the windows to see the sun was barely setting.

"Oh hooker you seem to have it bad for this vamp" I heard Lafayette say from the kitchen

"Who said, there is no customers and I am bored" I replied

"Really because glancing at that clock for the 100th time is something you do when you're bored out of your mind. Then why did Sookie tell me that your little lover boy was suppose to come on by later to night" He glared at me

Damn Sookie and her big ass mouth, I remember she had picked me up for my shift and I was telling her all about Godric. I should've known Sookie would go blabbing to Lafayette since she stayed for a couple of minutes talking to him.

"Ok so maybe I am a little anxious about him coming here" I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"Of course you are, he all kind of yummy goodness" Lafayette replied with a wink

I thought about last night for probably the millionth time today, I really couldn't believe how sweet Godric had been. Especially to know the he was Eric's maker and of course as we all know Eric wasn't the sweetest person or vampire in town. I felt the vibration of my cell in my shorts; I quickly glanced at who was calling. I felt panic run through my body "Sam I need to take this phone call, can you watch the front" I yelled while running outside.

"I thought you weren't supposed to call for another week" I angrily said to person on the other line. I sure as hell didn't need them calling me when I was at work especially when Godric was suppose to be coming any time soon.

I listened to what he had to say, great this was all I needed is more crap.

"Yes I did go to his house"

I listened has he spoke again, frustration building up inside me.

"Of course I am doing my job Lucas, and no I am not getting side tracked" I yelled at him. That's when I saw my black mustang pull into the parking lot.

"Look I gotta go, someone is coming" I whispered softly hoping Godric couldn't here me.

"Alright I fucking will" I said before pressing the end bottom, I shoved the phone back into my pocket, trying to control my breathing. I looked up and jump a little noticing how close Godric was to me. He was looking at my curious I figured he noticed the sudden change in moods by the way he was looking at me. I had to think fast before my cover was blown.

"Stupid brothers, I swear" I giggled as a shock my head

He merely nodded his head; I knew he was still trying to figure out who I was talking to when I noticed that he pulled up in my car, great way to change the subject.

"Oh my, you got my car fixed fast" I yelled happily

"Of course I told you that I would take care of it for you" Godric smiled, liking my reaction to the car

"Well I know that silly, I just didn't think you would have it fixed this fast" I said looking at him then car then back to him with a huge smile across my face.

"Yeah well most people seem to work a lot faster when they are dealing with vampires as customers" He chuckled

I just smiled as he handed me the keys to my car, I had given him the key last night so he could have someone pick up the car. It was extremely sweet of him yet I couldn't help but wonder if he did this to all the girls.

"No I don't" He said staring intently at me

I looked a little confused at first to what he was referencing to or what he was meaning. Could he read minds I thought to myself, no of course not but knowing me I must have had one of my very readable looks. I just nodded my head, and then I realized I needed to go back inside

"Oh shit, I am still working. Sam might have thought I ran off" I laughed.

Godric just smiled while walking back into the Merlottes with me.

"I really don't know if we have a table for you, since we at pretty busy and all" I giggled knowing fully well that we didn't have any customers in the bar.

"Yeah I can tell there are a lot of people here" He merely laughed playing along with me. He decided to sit at the bar; I went back there and asked if he wanted something to drink.

"No thanks I am good" He replied

"Are you sure, come on I haven't had anyone at all. Please let me at least give you some True Blood" I said

"Ok, I just can't say no to your pretty face" He smirked.

I couldn't help but giggle at his comment, now he was trying to be all smooth with me. I heated up the bottle of True Blood and placed it in front of him. He was nursing the bottle the entry time I was working, a few people came in. I excused myself to go take their orders, I would talk to him from time to time about little things until I had to go back to finish waiting on the customers. I collected the tip that was left on the table, sighing at the fact that they only gave me a dollar tip from a 40 dollar meal. I could hear them saying something about "I don't get how Sam can have all these fang bangers work here". I couldn't help get pissed off by the comment they made; Godric had a sad look on his face as I came back to him.

"Hey I am sorry if I am causing you not to get tips" He nodded his head to the people that just left

"Oh please people these days are just ignorant and you don't need to be sorry at all. I love having you around so fuck them" I said smiling at him.

He just smiled back looking at me for a while; I started to feel self-conscious and turned away putting the receipt by the register for Sam. I heard Sam coming from back office glancing around and noticed that Godric was the only one in the place.

"Hey why don't you go home early it is better much dead in here" Sam smiled at me

"Thanks Sam" I replied and went back to get my purse. Once I came around I saw that Godric was already standing and holding the door open for me. I just couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter at his gesture. I waved goodbye to Lafayette and Sam while exiting out of Merlottes.

"You never told me where you plan on taking me" I said looking up at Godric as we walked to my car.

"That is a surprise my dear" He said tapping my nose

"Well I would like to freshen up a little" I said looking at my Merlottes outfit.

"Of course, I need to actually go get something. So I will be at you house to pick you up ok. Dress casual though" He said while giving me a kiss on the check before running off in vampire speed.

I touched the spot on my check from where he had kissed me and couldn't help but giggle to myself. I felt like this little school again who just had her first kiss. I got into my car to rush home as quickly as I could.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I couldn't help myself, I got the flow back and here is another chapter. Sorry about it jumping from Lindsay POV to Third Person POV. I just kind wanted you to see what Godric was feeling in certain parts. Also I do want to say that I know I haven't updated with my other story but I don't really know how I want it to go. Plus this story is my main focus. Review and enjoy.

Oh and thank you DarkAngel620, SJ61, Caleb's Babe and Mini Tacos for the past Reviews. Thank you guys it means a lot to me =)

I looked into the full length mirror one last time my look was definitely casual yet extremely cute. My long blonde hair was neatly curled, make up with light and natural with shadows that made my green emerald orbs stand out. I wear a black shirt that was fitted in the chest area but flowed out around my mid section with denim capri pants to go with. I walked down the steps of my house when I heard a firm knock at the door. I smiled at the thought of Godric waiting for me, "Perfect timing" I whispered. I opened the door to hear him say "Yes it is perfect timing" I couldn't help but laugh. He sure did do the cutest thing, it felt like we where in sync with one another. Kind of freaky yet lets face it Godric and I where nothing but normal in this world. As I began to open the screen door a flash of bright flowers where inches from my face. There in front of my where a rainbow of roses and I am not talking about a dozen but more like 3 dozen. My mouth gapped open, shocked that he knew what kind of flowers where my favorite.

"How did you know I loved..." I began to say but was cut off

"Sookie told me a couple of your favorite thing the other night at Merlottes" Godric said with a sheepish smile.

Oh my, there go those butterflies again every time he smiled I felt like I was about to fly away thank you god for a little thing called gravity. I smiled a took the flowers and went inside to be them in a vase,

"Thank you so much for the flowers, they are gorgeous" I said as I turned I noticed he was still at the door way. Um hello stupid vampires can not come in unless invited in so invite him in my inner voice told me.

"Where are my manner, would you like to come in" I said

"Yes it would be a pleasure" Godric said

As Godric stepped into the warm and friendly house he took in everything. As he looked around the living room, he could hear Lindsay humming a tone which made him smile. He couldn't help but smile when ever he was around her; everything about her was completely different from the world that he was use to. He never had felt this drown to a human before how he was quietly reminded that she wasn't a normal everyday human. In fact she was part of the super natural world and they both knew it. Godric walked around the living room staring at pictures of Sookie and her, even ones with Lafayette as well. He smiled wondering if he would ever hold a special place in her heart that she would have a frame photo of them same day. Maybe perhaps it sounded cheesy or silly but he has had this desire to make her see that he was special and that he would have done anything for her. Kind of crazy when he only knew her for a little over 2 weeks but Godric didn't care he spent centuries trying to find this kind of feeling. Now he has and he wants to do everything right to win over her heart.

"So do I get to know where we are going" I said looking to see Godric staring at the photos on my wall. He was finally pulled out of his own little thoughts; he turned to her with a smile

"Yes but you must wear this" Godric said pulling out a blind fold.

I stared at him for a moment not knowing if wearing a blind fold while going on a date with a vampire was a good idea.

"Don't worry I wont bite you" He chuckled after seeing she doubt wash over her face

"Oh wow now that makes me feel a whole lot better" I laughed at him.

"Also I hope you don't mind if I carry you to the destination? I just figured I am a lot faster then that Pony of yours" He said pretty confidently

"No it is cool with me" I stated.

We walked out of my house I turned the light off while in the process of leaving. I locked the door and went down the steps onto the gravel where Godric was already waiting for me. He came up behind me and put the blind fold over my eyes, as he did this I felt his lips by my ear.

"Don't worry angel, I wont let anything happen to you I swear" He said

God damn there were those butterflies again I thought, I knew my smile was wide and cheesy. I could hear him chuckle meaning he could see what he was doing to me. I felt him pick me up bride style and in a flash we where off. The feeling was something that couldn't be explained, I could the wind against us. I wasn't sure how long we had been running but I felt the temperature drop and the smell brought back so many memories. I felt Godric set me down and slowly removing the blind fold, there we where over looking the ocean. I turned around a smiled at him; he was pulling out all the right stops. I turned to look back at the ocean in front of me I felt him come up behind me and whisper "I know this isn't like the beaches in California but the Gulf of Mexico isn't too bad"

"Are you kidding me, I love it. Thank you" I said turning around yet again wrapping my arms around him. He gave me a light squeeze but didn't let me go granted I didn't want him to let me go. He slowly released me his beautiful blue eyes with hints of amber looked straight into my emerald eyes, he gentle tucked back a piece of my curly blonde hair from the wind. He left his hand against my face just looking at me, I could tell he was debiting on whether or not to kiss me. I knew that look I also knew how much I wanted him to kiss me as well. I hope he would however Godric was a perfect gentlemen he kissed him forehead as he pulled away. I was slightly disappointed yet I was relieved in a way that he didn't want to rush anything, that's when he turned and pulled out a picnic basket from behind a bush, I stared at him wondering want he had in there. He first pulled out a blanket and laid it down, he gesture for me to sit which I did. Then took out a couple of candles and lit them while placing them on the blanket thankfully it wasn't windy at all or the candles wouldn't have their dancing flame for long. Godric finally pulled out a foam box and handed it to me

"Hope your hungry" He said

I didn't even realize how hungry I was until my stomach growled very loudly. He laughed at my human traits, since Godric hadn't heard his own stomach growl for food in over 2000 years so for him it was funny to hear such things. I opened the box to be hit with the delicious scent of Chinese food hitting my nostrils. I looked up at him questioning how he knew all the things I loved "You should thank Sookie" he said with a smile dancing across his lips. "Why yes I do" I said as Godric handed me a fork he sat down and watched me eat my food.

"Is it good" He asked about 10 minutes later

"Duh! Chinese food is my favorite" I giggled, that was another thing I couldn't help but giggle every time I thought about him or when ever I was around him. It was an amazing feel and I sure as hell didn't want it to go away any time soon. But however Lucas words haunted me when he told me over the phone that I better not get side tracked from my job that I was doing. I hated how he could ruin things without even being here however I pushed he words out of my head and wasn't allowing him to ruin my date.

I had finished my food closing the box when Godric took it from me while placing it in the basket. He looked at me longingly which I returned smiled; we sat in silence while overlooking the ocean. I turned to look at him wondering things about him; he could feel my stare as he turned to look at me.

"What is it your are wondering" He asked

"I wonder after being a vampire for so long, do you miss human things? Like the sun or just eating normal food" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment before he answered

"Sadly to say that ever since I was turned into a vampire my memory of being human seems too have faded. I guess what I mean is that when I was turned it was a different era back then I mean it was around the BC's when I was turned. So things that human have today weren't even imagined back them. But one thing I do miss from time to time is feeling my heart beat." Godric looked down for a moment then back up at me.

"Sounds silly I guess" He continued

"No not at all, I was just more curious" I said

"But it just isn't my heart beat but just the simple human emotions. Everything about humans is so precise and so short term. I do admire that when you are trapped in cold stone for eternity things have a different out look" Godric had said.

I could see and hear the sadness behind his words; however I knew he was lonely. That I could feel but who wouldn't be after centuries of walking this earth alone. Granted I knew he spent time with Eric and know they caused havoc for a good part of his life but that was no life. I slipped my hand under his arm and grabbed his hand laying my head on his shoulder.

"You know if my heart could beat, I could tell you this it would be beating a mile a minute from your touch" He said while kissing my head. I just smiled at his words knowing that in this moment we shared was becoming deeper for the two of us. After what seemed like hours I felt myself yawn, Godric then undid our hands and wrapped his arm around me pulling me deeper into his embrace.

"I should get you home, I can feel you are tired and I can feel dawn with be coming soon" He whispered in my ear. I merely nodded as I got up from the blanket I turned to look at the ocean one last time before I shivered a little bit from the cold. That's when he wrapped the blanket around me to warm me up.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Anything for you" He replied grabbing the picnic basket.

"Do you mind caring this back" Godric asked handing the basket.

"No not at all" I said right as he picked me up in one swift motion. We where off once more I still shout my eyes during the way home, however I didn't realize that I fell asleep on the way home. I must have been a lot more tired then I thought I was, I felt the softness of my bed hit against my back. Godric pulled the cover over my cold body; I began to open my eyes to look at him. He kissed my forehead and whispered "Go back to sleep, I will see you tomorrow night my angel" with that I shout my eyes into a perfect night sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note:: Hello everyone here is another chapter and hope you guys enjoy it =)

Chapter 11

I sat on my bed Indian style has Godric was lying on his stomach with his head resting in his hands. We just had started our third movie for the night; since I didn't have to work today he immediately came over after the sun went down. It was a pretty common thing for him to do now a day; if I was working at night he would come by Merlottes and wait for me to get off occasionally talking to me whenever I wasn't busy. Or it would be nights like these when I didn't have to work, he would come by my house. Godric was engrossed in the movie that was playing on my TV to be honest I had no clue what he put in because my mind was on something completely different. I kept thinking why he hadn't kissed me yet I mean we have been hang out for weeks now and spending a lot of time together. Now I totally appreciate him being a gentleman an all but he hasn't made a single move. He did the occasional kiss on the check or forehead but that was it nothing more ever went farther. But my mind didn't let me wonder on that for to long since I could feel the tight pressure in my head start to build, I groaned a little which caught Godric's attention he immediately was sitting by me. I suddenly I felt the light cool tips of his cold fingers start to massage my temples, I smiled at the thoughtful gesture that he did. I grabbed my phone before it started to even ring, he just smiled sadly figures I had some kind of vision that is why I went for my phone.

"What did Bill do this time" I answer the phone before Sookie had time to even say hello. I could hear the sniffs and sobs on the other line. I knew she was trying to calm down before she found her words.

"Bill left me for Lorena" She cried on the other line

"Wait what? I don't get it I thought he didn't like her" I asked confused, as I looked over to Godric knowing fully well that he could hear what Sookie was saying.

"He called me to tell me not to go looking for him, that Lorena and him had just made love and fucked like only two vampire knew how. I mean what the fuck does that mean?" She cried out

I stayed silent for a minute trying to figure out what to say, I knew she was hurting and I hated to see her like this. She loved Bill so much and for him to say and do that to my best friend just down right pissed me off.

"Well you know what fuck him Sookie. He is a completely asshole, we should just go find his no good ass and drag him out into the sun while he is sleeping and watch him burn" I said

But I received a laugh from her, I figured she would laugh at my little fit of rage but I couldn't help. I could hear even a light chuckle come from Godric.

"Thanks Lindsay" She whispered

"Look Sookie I am sorry that Bill has done that to you. Really maybe this is just a sign for you to forget about him, he has hidden things from you before. You could do so much better plus they are plenty of guys that want you especially a very handsome Viking vampire by the name of Eric Northman" I said with a laugh

"Oh fuck no" She said in reply causing her to laugh

"Well I am just saying, I think you should take a bath and relax. Maybe get some sleep and tomorrow we can have a girl's day ok" I said hoping to cheer her up

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow then. Night" Sookie had said before hanging up.

I sighed pressing the end bottom on my phone while looking down. I knew Sookie had been a mess since Bill had disappeared and I wasn't really there for her. I felt like a shitty friend for not being there for her in her time of need. I felt cold hands run through my hair with the pressing on cold lips on my head.

"You aren't a shitty friend" Godric whispered to me

"I would beg to differ on that one" I said looking up with a sad expression clearly written on my face. He took both of his hand and cupped my face looking straight into my eyes. He kissed my forehead gentle letting his lips linger there for a while

"Trust me you aren't a shitty friend, you are an amazing person." He said

"How do you know exactly what I am thinking" I asked puzzled at how well we could truly read one another. He just merely shrugged and kissed my head again, this time a yawn escaped my mouth.

"I also think it is time for bed" He said picking me up bridal style while using his other hand to pull the cover to lay me down. I was looking at him with great hope that maybe he would give me more then just the normal kiss on the forehead however he didn't. He wished me sweet dreams and gave me a lingering kiss on the forehead like he always did. Once he left the bed room I huffed disappointed that he hasn't once made a move but why I kept thinking. I started to doubt things like if this was just friendship, made he wasn't into me, made he was gay. Then my eyes popped open thinking if he was gay, a frown formed on my face. Great I thought to myself, with that I decided to not think about it anymore and turned onto my side allowing sleep to over come my body.

The next morning I woke up getting ready to spend the day with Sookie, while in the process of getting ready I packed my work clothes for the evening as well. I checked around my house making sure I got the things I would need for my shift tonight then left in a hurry. As I pulled into Sookie's driveway I saw her sitting outside on the porch chair with a sad smile on her face. I got out of the car as she stood up giving her a bone crushing hug. I swear I could feel she was about to cry but she didn't allow herself because I knew she wanted to be strong. I pulled away from her looking at her with a smile on my face. "I think it is a manicure and pedicure day don't you think" I said smiling at the idea as she clearly nodded in agreement. This was one thing we always did when either one of us were feeling down, we got into my mustang and drove off Shreveport since Bon Temps didn't even have a nail salon. We really didn't say much to one another, I kind a new that she wanted to be left to her thoughts.

"So how are things going with Godric" She looked up from her chair from where she was getting her pedicure.

"We are good I think" I said frowning a little.

"Oh then why the sad face" She asked me

"I don't know it is just that we have been spending all this time together yet he hasn't made a single move, for the past 3 weeks he has only kissed me on the check or forehead. DO you know what that is doing to me" I said looking like I was about to explode, I could hear Sookie chuckle she knew it had been a very long time for me so I was a little on edge.

"Maybe he is waiting for the right time" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah I am going to be dead and buried before he ever makes a move towards me. I mean am I really that unattractive?" I asked

"Oh come off it, you know you aren't unattractive. Maybe he isn't the type to rush things with you. Maybe he is just trying to be a gentleman, is that really so wrong" She asked me

"Yeah I know you are probably right" Looking down at my freshly painted toes.

"Or you could ask Lafayette and see what he says" Sookie grinned, I just rolled my eyes at the thought of what advice Lafayette would say to me.

Once we finished we headed back to Sookie's house getting our nails and toes done took longer then we thought. I quickly got changed and left for work knowing she didn't have to come in until 6 but I had to be in at 5. As I start my shift I waited on a few people here and there, I really didn't notice that Sookie was already at work. I glanced at the back to see her leaning against the shelve talking to Lafayette, I made sure that my customers where all satisfied and bounced towards the back. They both looked at me while Lafayette glanced at me with a smirk.

"So dear ol lover boy isn't putting the moves on you" He questioned to me

"No he hasn't and I don't know what to do" I looked at him with hope. I knew Sookie had already told him what was going on which I didn't care the three of us where the best of friends. So we always shared everything with one another.

"Ok it is simple, make him jealous. Let him see there is a little competition and that might just make him act. You know how men are, especially vampire men they are quit possessive on what is theirs. And trust me hooker I know for sure that Godric wants you all to himself or he wouldn't be attached to you like the way he has been" Lafayette said confidently

"I think it could work, doesn't hurt to try it out" Sookie said merely nodding along with Lafayette.

"It wouldn't hurt to see if it would work however who is going to be the poor guy that is going to be our gin pig in our little scheme" I asked

"Oh Jesus do I have to do everything" Lafayette said with a laugh as he looked over us to see who was all at Merlottes then a evil little smile spread across he face. Sookie and I where wondering who he was looking at and we both turned to see Jason and Hoyt walk into the bar.

"Are you kidding me, Jason? Hell no he'll just think I want him back" I replied

"No not Jason! Hoyt." Lafayette said proudly

"Um…why Hoyt?" Sookie asked

"Come off it Hoyt has had his eyes on Lindsay since she moved here. However Jason just bet him to the punch is all" He smiled again.

"This could actually work" I said as both Sookie and I turned to Lafayette.

"Well then show time it is then because in just walked in your lover boy and Eric" He smiled with a cherish cat smile.

Sookie and I both looked at each other for a minute nodding since I knew she could read my thoughts. Obviously we didn't want to say anything out loud because vampires had great hearing and this plan needed to work. So hear it goes I would wait on Hoyt and Jason while Sookie waited on Godric and Eric. I of course would flirt with Hoyt knowing full well that Godric would be watching the whole time. So here goes all or nothing

The plan started off just as we said it would I walked over to Jason and Hoyt. I smiled very sweetly to them asking if I could get them anything.

"Just a pitcher with two glasses please" Hoyt said smiling

"Anything for you sugar be right back" I said as I glazed his arm lightly. I swayed my hips a little knowing full well that I had the attention of Hoyt along with Godric's and Eric's. I went around the bar and started to pour the beer while Sookie started coming up to me with a big smirk on her face. "His eyes where on you the whole time you where talking to Hoyt, I swear I could even hear a growl come from him" Sookie whispered. I just nodded walking back to the boys; I quickly looked at Lafayette and winked. As I looked back I saw Godric have a cold look on his face while Eric had a smirk playing across his. I placed the pitcher in the middle of the table and handed them each a glass

"So Hoyt how are doing" I asked batting my eyelashes at him

"Um I I guess I am doing good" He could barely breath out. I giggled at how cute he was being I could tell he was nervous. I looked up to see Godric eyes burning into mine I knew he was jealous especially when he saw Hoyt touch my arm, I looked back down at Hoyt.

"You know I was thinking about maybe taking you out sometime if you wouldn't mind" He asked

I heard Jason chock on his beer, that's when I smiled staring back at Hoyt I came down to; whispering "Sure give me a call sometime" with my eyes looking at Godric who was at the edge of his seat I could even see a hint of his fangs showing. It looks could kill I think I really would've been dead or maybe Hoyt. I knew Godric could hear what I whispered, I pulled away smiling as I walked back behind the bar. I was getting a few things when I heard Eric speak up I jumped a little since I didn't hear him come up to the bar

"I loved the little show you put on back there; you made Godric quit jealous back there. Good work I must say." As he smirked while one swift move he was out of Merlottes, I glanced to see the table was empty from where Godric and Eric had been sitting. I couldn't help but feel a little guilt not wanting to piss off Godric or to lead on Hoyt. I kind of hoped that Godric would return but he didn't finally my shifted had ended I even looked at my phone and no message from him. I made a frown and left Merlottes while waving goodbye to everyone. I left without a single word thinking that maybe my little scheme wasn't the best choice, I hoped into my car and drove home. I put my vehicle into park and went up the stairs, as I began to unlock the door

"Do tell what that little display was back at Merlottes" I jumped a little and saw Godric appear from the dark shadows of my porch

"What do you mean" I asked a little nervous seeing a different look on Godric face something I had never seen before.

"Damn it Lindsay! Don't play dumb with me right now." His voice grew with anger and in one stride he had me up against the wall. I stared at him for a minute not knowing what to say in fear of making him even angrier. I looked down trying to think when I looked back up at Godric his face completely softened. He cupped my face with his hands and whisper "Sorry I didn't mean to lose my cool, I just was so..."

"Jealous?" I asked him

His eyes locked with mine it was like he was trying to read my mind I just couldn't look away, that when I decided it was time. I leaned up as his hands slid down to my sides I placed a soft warm kiss on his cold lips. Only leaving my lips on his for just a couple of seconds, I pulled away not wanting to get rejected but I felt his hand on the back of head deepening the kiss that we shared. It felt like nothing that I have ever felt before, it was like 4th of July fire works where going off. I pulled away I need some air after how intense that kiss was, I a pulled away I could hear him say "Wow that was nothing I have ever felt" I giggled a little bit at his reaction

"More like finally" I said he knew I was referencing about us finally kissing

"Look I want to apologize for me lack..."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me again" I laughed

"My pleasure" He said and with that he leaned down and kissed me this time the kiss was twice as passionate as the first leaving me weak in the knees. Thankful Godric had wrapped in arms around me so I knew I was perfectly safe. Nothing could ruin this moment as kissed each other


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I started school last week so going full time work and school is a lot. However I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always great thanks. =)

Chapter 12

The bright aura of the sun had finally set in the distance, the darkness of night was now vastly approaching. This was now when all the things that went dump in the night came out to play, however this night was different for Godric. His past of sinister and violent chaos was long over, instead he walked to the same place he went to every night for a year now. Life had faded from his eyes the once loving and caring eyes filled with hollowness and pain. I stared from a distance watching Godric walk the streets no longer looking at the people that bumped in him. It didn't bother him anymore he just continued on his way to the one place that he spent his nights at. I tried calling to him but it seemed like he couldn't hear I kept wondering why he didn't hear me. However I just followed him wanting to know where he was going, he seemed so different then the last time I had seen him. To my surprise I saw him pick up a boutique of beautiful rainbow colored roses, I smiled he remember that they where my favorite kind of flowers. He paid for the flowers and started off on his journey yet I was confused because this wasn't the way to my house it was in the opposite direction. I tilted my head to the side wondering where he was going or who where they for? I called out Godric's name yet again but he didn't even turn I knew he could hear for the shire fact that I was merely a few feet from him. I watched him walk through the town of Bon Temps into the woods, now I thought that was weird as hell. I ran as fast as I could through the woods, twigs snapping in half until I came out of the clearing and stopped at the sit in front of me. Confusion filled my sea-foam green eyes I shock my head in pure disbelieve this couldn't be right at all. There stood Godric in the graveyard he was standing in front of a grave, I kept wondering who was he visiting. I knew he would have told me something like this during one of our many nights of talking. I started to walk closer to the grave that he was standing at, I could hear him say "I miss you with all my heart, I don't know how I can make it in this world with you not in it".

I saw as Godric laid down the roses at the grave, he pressed his index and middle finger against his lip and placed the two fingers on the grave tomb. I heard he always say "I will see you soon my angel". Wait a minute that was my nickname, the wheels in my head started to turn. This can't be right I started to walk closer to the grave has Godric disappeared from the graveyard but I didn't care at that moment. As I got close enough to read the name on the tomb that is when my jaw opened up wide no this can't be right. There on the tomb in front of my eyes read my name clear as day and night, I was dead. My birthday clearly written across the tomb with the date of my death, in graving was an angel with the words engraved You will be missed for entirety. I couldn't believe what was going on I was lost for words I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I started to scream not believing what was going on.

I shot straight up the covers falling lightly from my body, my eyes where darting back and forth. I pressed my hand against my heart it was still beating and I was very much breathing. It was just a dream I keep telling myself as a couple of tears rolled down my checks. But deep down I knew that my dream could have been a vision as well and the vision was of my death. I knew why it was such a in-pack because now I knew what the vision meant. Godric was going to kill himself because he couldn't live with out me, I remember the date on the tomb that read my death date. I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure I didn't want to remember this vision not at all. I could feel the cold sweat run down my back, I glanced at the clock that read 3:30 am I knew Godric was doing some important business hence on why he didn't stay long after our kiss that we shared. Oh boy was that kiss everything and so much more I was relieved that Godric did see our bond as something more then just friendship. I smiled as I laid my head back down however sleep didn't come for me. I had not slept well after the whole dream but what scared me was I didn't know whether it was a dream or vision.

Sadly I knew my visions took a toll on my brain since how intense they there making my brain hemorrhage basically I have been to several doctors every since I was little this is why I took so much medication to slow the process down however it wouldn't fix it just decrease it over time. Granted I haven't told a lot of people especially Godric or Sookie I guess I just didn't want people to feel sorry for me. My lack of sleep was getting to me I looked over at the clock I decided to take a sick day and call up Sam to let him know that I wouldn't be coming in today. Thankfully he didn't have a problem with it because Arlin want to pick up an extra shift tonight. I continued to stare up at the ceiling not really noticing how heavy my eyes where getting until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sensation on the cool finger tips that I grew so familiar with where stocking my hair slowly my eye lids opened up to see Godric laying next to me with a small smile across his face.

"Why didn't you go to work today? Where you not feeling well angel" Godric asked curiously as he continued to play with my hair. I didn't know what to say because truth be told it brought me back to the horrible dream or vision that I had. Godric looked at me noticing I hadn't answered his question, his face was full of concern.

"You know you can tell whatever it is angel" Godric said now stocking my cheek giving me a light kiss on my lips. Thats when I lost all control of my emotions and started to cry he pulled back slightly looking at me now he was fearful of what had me so scared. I just wrapped my arms around and held onto to him a tight as I could never wanting to let go.

"Seriously Linds tell me what is wrong. I want to know" He said has he held onto me in a rocking motion. I started to mumble about my dream to him knowing he could hear me since he had great earring. After I was done telling him about my dream I pulled away wiping the tears from my face and looking into his eyes. His face was unreadable for many reasons neither of which I knew what he was thinking. I looked down for a moment since he wasn't speaking I decided that I would continue on.

"I guess I am just scared because I don't know whether it was a dream or a vision" I whispered looking down at my hands. Silence fell over us for a couple of minutes until I heard Godric speak.

"My angel it must of been a dream because I would never let you die. I will always protect you no matter what" My face finally looked up to his like I was about to question his words but the look in his eyes meant more then just words. His eyes told me that he would even die if it meant me living, I didn't dare say anything because I knew that Godric was stubborn. I just smiled and kissed his beautiful cold lips now this was something I never wanted to miss. It was an sensation that I never wanted to go away, truthful I knew I could just say in his embrace for eternity. However I knew eternity would never allow that for the both of us because if he knew my secret I think he would never forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you guys enjoy this, thank you so much to GreylionDiva, Franky Sanchez 125, and Darkangel620 for your reviews. You guys rock =)

Chapter 13

I stared at the technician that was making his way all threw the house; I couldn't help but shake my head at the situation in front of me. It was kind of funny how these past events started to play out after I told Godric about my dream.

_I remember one night we where just laying next to each other it was always so confronting being in his arms, I had glanced over at my alarm clock which blink 4:00 am I signed knowing that Godric had to leave now so he could make back in time before dawn approach. I never wanted him to leave, he had always made me feel safe but not because he was a vampire. It was more then that I knew he was someone that would always be there to help. I could feel his body starting to move under mine I knew he didn't want to get up but he need to. I lifted myself off of his cold skin that I loved some much. As he pushed himself up he turned to me placing a soft and sweet kiss on the lips. As he pulled away I smile laying myself back down to my empty bed as he went to put his shirt back on. I puffed into the pillow that's when I popped my head up with a silly thought "Why cant you just move in and you can live in the basement during the day" I giggled. He turned towards my direction as he finished buttoning up his shirt, his expression was unreadable until his reply caught me completely off guard "Ok I will move in if you let me make some modifications to the house" I stared at him with wide eyes I was more or less joking and he was actually being serious._

"_You would really move in" I finally mustered out kind of still stocked that he said he would, he just smiled at me._

"_Of course I would, I mean I know you where joking around but I also know you meant it as well or you wouldn't have said it. Plus it would make things a lot easier then having to rush back to Shreveport before dawn. But mainly I just don't ever want to leave you it would be nice to wake up having you next to me for once." He told me._

_I couldn't help but smile at the romantic things he would say, which was one thing no matter what Godric always made me feel special. _

"_Well I am glad that you want to move in" I grinned at him as I got on my knees and pulled him toward me leaving soft kisses on his lips. However he couldn't accept anymore short kisses he pulled me into him giving me a long lasting passionate kiss. Once he pulled away he rested his forehead onto mine just staring deep into my eyes. I just smiled feeling completely happy at this point. _

"Excuse me Ms" The technician said pulling me out of memories.

"Yes" I said shaking my head and looking at the rarely large man

"I just installed the last window so everything is done now. Also Eric wanted to say that everything was already paid for. You have a nice day mama." He said politely with a smile.

I thanked the man as I escorted him out of the house, I watched as he drove away from the house. I closed the front door and walked towards the back of the house. You see in the kitchen is the door to the basement; I turned the knob and walked down the steps. It was colder then the other rooms in the house, I look at how different the basement was now. There was a bed dead center in the basement along with a little section of book shelves with a chair and a desk on the other side of the bed. Of course now that Eric had gotten someone to install UV protected windows now Godric would actually sleep in our bedroom now. I looked right at the bed smiling as I saw Godric fast asleep knowing he would be up in less then an hour. I walked towards the other side of the bed and curled up next to him, I must have dosed off because I could feel his cool fingers making small circles against my lower back.

"Hi" I whispered opening my eyes looking straight into his

"Hello angel" He said kissing my forehead

"Well the windows got put in today" I said.

He nodded to my statement he looked like he was lost in thought; I was looking at him with a curious expression wondering what was running through his head. I sighed lifting myself from the bed I was going to leave Godric to his thoughts while I went to go get ready for work however I felt myself being pulled back down on the bed this time Godric on top of me. He smiled mischievous at me but I couldn't help giggle when he started to kiss my neck. His lips moved up my neck towards my jaw, check then finally meet my lips. I kissed back with such passion not wanting this to end at all. I even pushed my body deeper into his that when I felt the budge in his pants I smiled wickedly at the thought. I could feel his cold fingers running up and down my sides, I couldn't help but let a little moan slip out. When I did that I felt the excitement grow in-between Godric pants. I didn't want this to stop I wanted to continue on but I knew at any moment this would stop. Just like that Godric pulled away from our hot make out session. I was breathing so heavily and pouted when he pulled himself away. I swear this was going to be the death of me; this was a continuances thing that was happening between us.

It was like he didn't want to go any further with me and I was so not liking it at all.

"Why do you keep doing this" I looked at Godric confused by his actions.

"I just want things to be right is all plus I don't want to hurt you in anyways." He whispered looking down for a moment then back at me. This was extremely frustrating in many ways, I loved that he wanted things to be special however my gut feeling was telling me something different.

"Jesus now you are sounding like Edward from the movie Twilight." I said angrily pushing myself off of him and walking up the stairs.

"Who is this Edward" Godric asked some what confused

"Google it Godric, I need to get ready for work now" I snapped at him rushing up the stairs.

He watched as I went up the stairs he even could hear me from my bathroom saying "Another cold shower what a surprise". Godric knew what she wanted from him however past relationships where stopping him from doing this. Maybe he didn't want to get hurt again like he did with Madison but this time it was a different ball park with Lindsay. Godric thought he was in love with Madison however once he meant Lindsay it changed everything. He wanted to take things slow because he wanted it to last with Lindsay, he needed to know that things with her where true and not just sexually based. Godric decided to Google this Edward fellow that Lindsay had spoke of.

I turned the shower off wrapping a huge warm towel around my naked body, as I stepped out of the shower I opened the door to let the steam out of the bathroom. I started to get ready for work not even noticing that Godric had been leaning up against the door way until he spoke.

"I by no means am this Edward character you speak of" He said in all seriousness. I turned towards him with a smile on my face.

"You actually Googled him Godric" I couldn't help but let a little laugh escape.

"Of course I did, you told me to so I did. Plus I don't sparkle thank you very much. I don't see how they can be in reference to a vampire." He said with complete seriousness in his voice. Now this made me laugh even more, I could see Godric look confused.

"It was just a joke Godric; I was meaning you act like him when it comes to the sex department. Not wanting to hurt me just like he doesn't want Bella." I said applying on my make up as he watched me.

"Oh that so is that what you think" He asked

"You tell me, you are the one always stopping it from going any further" I threw back at him. I looked at him in the mirror when I said this, really I wanted to see his reaction but this time it was unreadable and that made me wonder. I kept wondering what it was that he was hiding from me. I just decided not to press the subject because I knew that it would lead to another tiff that we would always have when it came to sex.

I walked past him to go put my outfit on for work; I just ignored his presence for now. Once I came out of the closet Godric was gone now this was a surprise to me. Normally he would always try to apologize or do something to not have me mad. I guess I wasn't made just I wanted our relationship to grow, to become more intimate. But was I so wrong with wanting that when I knew that I was falling in love with him granted he didn't know this because this hadn't been vocal expressed from my end. I sat on the bed putting on my shoes I did a double take in the mirror to make sure everything was ok. As I walked down the stairs I didn't see any sign of Godric, this time I didn't go looking for him. Maybe space is what he wanted or needed, I left in a hurry since I noticed I was going to be late is I went looking for Godric.

I stared at the clock radio in my car it was a little past 1 o'clock, work was busy and now I was whipped out. I just wanted to sleep thankful I didn't have to work tomorrow, as I pulled up to the house I noticed that there wasn't any lights on. Now that was weird because I knew Godric would've had some form on lights on. I got out of my car slowly a little bit of fear started to form wondering if something bad had happened. Maybe he was back? I just shrived at the thought of Lucas paying a visit and him running into Godric now that wasn't good new at all. I ran up the stairs now and unlocked the door to see the most amazing site in front of me.

Now here is where I need some opinions Sex scene or no sex scene? Also sorry to anyone who likes Edward?


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Sorry for the long update I had finals all this weeks so I was wrapped up in that plus work drama. So hopefully I can start updating this story more. I hope you guys are enjoying it as I enjoy writing it. Also i want to make something clear this is a mature chapter so for all the people out there that don't like reading about sex then dont read this chapter plain and simple.

Please review and let me know how I am doing, this one I am going to dedicate this one to Frankie Sanchez 125 because I love all your comments and think you are such a sweetheart. =) This one is for you girl!

Chapter 14

I stared at the layout that was inside my house, candles glowed brightly all around. Traces of rose pedals laid perfect in place on the floor below me. Actually let me put it into detail for you, the candles where placed perfectly side by side each other in two rows like it was a path and the roses where placed in-between the two rows of candles. It was a path way that lead to the stairs I followed the trail the candles that stop by the stairs but roses still trailed up the stair case, however a note was perched up perfectly on the first step of the stair case with my name written on it. I grabbed the note and folded it open to smile at what was written inside

"What I feel for you seems less of earth and more of a cloudless heaven"

My heart filled with warmth and pure happiness, that quote was nothing short of perfect. I continued to follow the roses that lead up the stairs once I reached the top I followed them which lead into my candle lit bedroom. Godric turned towards me with a single rose in his hand with a genuine smile across his face. I smiled in return words where lost for a moment this surprise had taken my breath away. No one has ever done this for me and I loved every gesture that Godric did.

"I absolutely love it" I whispered to him walking towards him as he handed me the rose. I grabbed the rose putting the petals to my nose inhaling the sweet scent of it. I felt Godric's hand run through my hair. He placed his hand finally on my check lifting it to look at him.

"Im glad you love it I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening. So I tried my best to make this my way of saying sorry to you angel" Godric whispered leaving a lit kiss on my lips.

"If this is how you apologize then wow you know how to say sorry" I giggled. Looking up at him intently, I could feel the little pressure building in my head. Oh no I thought to myself I dont need a vision during this perfect moment. But it was a little clip of the events that where going to happen tonight I couldn't help but smile. Thats when Godric pulled me back to the reality he face was studying me intently knowing I had a vision.

"It's ok dont worry everything is perfect good" I smiled at him

"Im glad" He whispered before pulling me into the most intensive kiss that we have ever shared.

That's when everything went out of the window he guide me towards the bed laying me down perfectly. He shifted his weight so he wasn't applying to much pressure on me. I ran my hands up and down his back I even grabbed his butt. I felt a moan escape his lips and I could feel the excitement in-between his pants. I could tell this time was different this time there would be no stopping I could feel Godric cold lips on my warm skin. His finger tips going under my shirt gliding against my skin as his lifted my shirt up and over my head. He pulled up to stare at the sit in front of him I swear I could feel him getting hard at the fact that I had a lace black bra was covering my fairly large full breasts. He parted his lip lighting licking then I could see his fangs pop out. When I saw that I could feel myself get even more wet. For some odd reason this excited me and Godric could sense my arousal growing. He came down cupping my breast while kissing me passionately.

I moaned in pure and absolute pleasure even him touching me was making me wet. Our kissing was getting more intense I could feel his hand snake around my back unhooking my bra letting it fall. He stared at my fully exposed breasts he smiled mischievously at me. He started to kiss in-between my breasts trailing down to my stomach then stopped at my black short shorts. He unzipped my pants with his teeth which made me giggle, he was taking his time letting every minute feel like it was a century. Once my shorts was off he starred at my black lacey thong

"Now this will not do at all" He grinned and within one quick motion he ripped it off in a flash. He grabbed both of my legs to spread them apart expose every part of me to him, that's when I left his tongue glide up against my folders as my legs began to shake. Pleasure was ripping through me body as moans began to escape my mouth. I ran my hand threw Godric's thick brown hair "Please don't stop" I whispered pushing his head further into me. I loved every inch of his tongue on me, "God I want you now" that was all the needed to be said.

In the quick moment his clothes where off and he positioned himself in-front of my entrance and oh my god. The size of him was big and thick it seemed so perfect his size, that when I felt the pressure of him enter me there was no stopping the moans that had came out of my mouth. He was slow and gentle rocking slowly in and out of me taking his time with his eyes staring deeply into mine. He lowered himself wrapping his arms around my back lifting me to become even closer to him. He placed his lips onto mine I even moaned into his mouth which I could feel his fangs against my pouty lips. He kept pushing himself deeper into me which was like explosions of pleasure exploding through out my body as he held me close to him. That is when he flipped me so now I was laying on top of him without any hesitation I started to rock my hips back and forth. My moans where louder but the eye contact that we had never left he stared deep into my eyes I bent down to kiss him lightly. I could hear him moan as i pushed myself deeper into him. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit and did it over and over again. I knew he was loving the fact that I was in control but I also knew it wouldn't last long, I then looked at his fangs I dont know what I was thinking when I said what I said

"Bite me" I whispered in a heated moment I always wanted to know what it had felt like even before vampires come out of the coffin because I had always loved the whole pain and pleasure during sex.

"Are you sure you want me to do that" He pushed up so now he was inches from my face. I nodded my head while kissing him making it seal the deal. He kissed me back as I started to rock my hips again while he trailed his lips down to my throat. He licked up and down my neck his tongue circling a small spot until he slipped his fangs slowly and deeply into my neck. Nothing but moans escape my lips as he started to drink from me, it felt amazing I could feel myself climax. He slowly pulled away from me blood dripping lightly down from the corner of his mouth.

"God you taste divine" He said to me looking into my eyes

"Really I do, hm that is interesting" I giggle that was when he flipped me onto my side pushing deeper into me. That is when Godric's pace started to quicken he had never taken his eyes off of me. I could help but wonder now what his blood would taste like, he looked at me like he knew what I was thinking.

"Do you want to taste angel" He said lowering himself down to me as he bite into his wrist putting his now bloody wrist in-front of me I didn't hesitate and started to drink. Oh my god he tasted amazing it was the richest and sweetest thing I have ever had in my life. I could hear him moan a little like he was enjoying it he pulled his wrist away and replaced it with his lips. I could taste the mixer of both of our blood in each others mouth. I felt yet again another climax come, it had seemed like hours of pure love making both of us drinking from each other and me climaxing until he increased his speed which we both climaxed. Oh my god I could see stars my body was numb from the endless amount of pleasure he had given me. He laid on top of me for a while until he pulled himself off and laid next to me. Pulling me closer towards him, "That was amazing Godric, I have never felt anything like that before" I stared at him dreamily.

"Yes angel that was the best love making I have had in entirety" He looked at me with complete seriousness in his eyes. I smiled at him as I finally laid on his chest looking at the clock we had made love for about 4 hours but you wouldn't be able to tell.

"You can really last Godric" I giggled. He merely nodded his head while caressing my back.

"I must tell you something, it deals with the whole blood bond" He looked down at me seriously.

"Godric I know about the bond why do you think I asked you to bite me" I looked back at him.

"So you wanted to be bonded to me" He question or maybe he was in disbelief

"Of course I do why wouldn't want to be bonded to you. I care about you with all my heart sweetie" I said caressing his check.

"I guess I am just surprised is all" He looked down for a minute

"Well when you love someone you want to be as close to them as possible" I said but then realized when I had just said. I just confessed that I had loved him I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Im glad to hear that because I wanted to tell you that I loved you but didn't know if it was to soon or not" He said lifting my face up towards his kissing me softly.

Once I pulled away from him i snuggled closer to him letting the sleep take over my body. Tonight was nothing more then pure perfection, to bad I didn't know bad things were about to happen that were out of my control 


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I am so very sorry about the long update, school is extremely busy plus when you are working full time it get a little bit stressful. However it didn't help when I had writers block, well I hope I didn't lose any fans out there. I hope you like =) Please review.

Chapter 15

I bounced from table to table making sure everyone was satisfied with everything, I kept getting complements on how great my hair looked or how I had this glow about me. I inwardly smiled thinking about last nights events with Godric; I even let a small giggle escape from my lips. I saw Lafayette look at me from the kitchen, I knew he was curious on what happened to me but he couldn't put his finger on it. I smiled sweetly in his direction and went about taking orders and asking the customers if they need anything else. I of course was the first one in Merlottes and I knew Sookie was coming in for her shift soon which meant she would know something was up. But who was I kidding like I was going to keep this a secret from her after all she was my best friend in this god forsaken town. I kept myself busy until not really paying attention to what was going on, I went into the back to refill one of the table's ketchups when I heard a squeal, turned around to see Sookie smiles like a fool.

"Oh my god, you and Godric did it, didn't you" She gushed at me

"Ssshh Sookie, like I need everyone hearing that I had sex with a vampire" I whispered the last part.

"Oh look at this hooker right here, getting a little something something over here" Lafayette said grinding his hips.

Sookie and I both laughed at his actions since that was just him and that is why we loved him. Both Sookie and Lafayette stepped closer to me; they looked more curious then ever at me wanting to know the details that happened last night.

"Ok fine I will give the details" I spoke softly as I explained everything that happened in extreme detail.

"Look at you Ms Thang, getting all kinds of freaky with it" Lafayette whispered.

"How am I freaky? It was more like the heat of the moment and let me tell you, Godric knows what he is doing" I smirked as they both laughed

"Well he should since he is nearly what 2,000 years old" Lafayette said snapping his fingers. Again all three of us started laughing again; it was like our own world until we heard someone clear their throat.

"As much as I am glad you guys are enjoying whatever it is you are gossiping about, I have costumers and food orders that need to be taken care of." Sam firmly said. We all said a sorry and started to get back to work.

"Hey Linds? Tommy has not shown up for his shift yet do you mind taking the trash out for me. I need to be behind the bar since Tara hasn't shown up either as well?" Sam had asked me.

"No problem Sam" I said walking towards the kitchen to grab the trash, I grabbed the trash and walked out the back door of Merlottes. Something didn't feel right tonight I don't know why but my instincts kicked in. However I tired to remain calm thinking maybe it was just Godric blood running through me that was making me feel this way. I threw the trash into dumpster and started to walk back.

I felt a tight grip wrap around my waist as I was being yanked back, I let out a scream only for it to be muffled by a strong hand.

Godric's woke up with a sudden urge, his eye darting back and forth through the room. He could feel that his love was in danger; he could feel how scared she was. This didn't make him happy not one bit to know someone was hurting what was his. He rushed to the only place he knew where she would be Merlottes.

"Come down, it is me" The man whispered into my ear.

I turned to look around to see Lucas standing in front of me, I knew this was not a social call and I knew possible on why he was hear.

"Look they sent me down to see what was going on with you? You have not checked in over a week or so and they were getting worried that something might have happened to you" Lucas said scanning me over once like he knew something was wrong with me.

"YOU DRANK HIS BLOOD" He nearly yelled at me.

"Like I meant for it to happen Lucas" I sneered back at him

"You where sent to do a job Lindsay not lead some poor vampire on into thinking you love him" Lucas words hit me hard like a ton of bricks.

"I'm not leading him on Lucas and it is none of your business what is going on in my love life" I yelled back.

"Great now your little boyfriend is probably on his way because he thinks you are in trouble. Well I will come back during the day when we can talk more about this. I can tell he is almost here, so go inside and make it look like you cut yourself" He said and with that he pulled out his pocket knife and slashed my hand.

I stormed back into Merlottes angry with what happened with Lucas however I couldn't think about that, I thought about cutting my hand on the dumpster because something from the woods scared me. Just like that Sookie and Godric came rushing into the back of where I was standing. I smiled sadly at them waving my hand to show them I cut myself.

"Everything is fine, I just merely cut myself" I whispered then continued "I really should clean this up" I walked back to the girl's bathroom.

Sookie looked at Godric in a weird manner like what is up with her, "Let me go talk to her" Godric said.

Sookie nodded as Godric followed Lindsay to the bathroom, he watched as she put soap on her wound. He could feel her pain and he didn't like it at all, she looked up at him through the mirror. I smiled that smile he loved seeing as he walked over to me, putting his gentle hands around the hand that had the cut on it.

"Hear let me help you" Godric said kissing my temple, which is when his fangs clicked and he poked his finger against the sharp end of the fang. A little bit of blood came out as it did he smeared it over my cut which healed as quickly as possible.

"Thank you" I said looking deep into his beautiful eyes. He stared back into mine like he was searching for something to tell him different. I put on my best fake smile while giving him a kiss to distract him which it worked. I giggled as I pulled away, "I really need to get back to work now"

Godric put on a sad face "Why? It isn't like you need to work with the kind of money I have" he beamed. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment which he received another soft kiss.

"I figured you would say that but I like working and I work with my 2 best friends" I smiled.

"Oh my god" A woman yelled. We had forgotten that we where in the ladies bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the old woman. "You better leave" I said laughing; he just smiled at me and turned to exit the bathroom.

"I will just stay here until you get off ok" He smiled and left to go get a seat.

As soon as he left I bent my head down, thinking of how much of a mess I truly was in. I had no idea what I was going to do because either way I was going to hurt Godric in the end or hurt my career. Life can be a pain in the butt sometimes I thought to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Hey guys I finally updated, yes I know it has been a while especially when I wrote this chapter and it got whipped out from my computer. It pissed me off because it was so good, hence why it took me so long since I was trying to remember. So anyways hope you guys enjoy. PS The whole pond scene is like how it was on the TV Show where Sam goes and Dawn meets up with him. In-case it got confusing. REVIEW and REVIEW some more =) I love feedback

Chapter 16

I dangled my feet over the dock as I stared out at the pond, the moon was brighter then ever tonight as it danced a cross the cool water. My mind was off in another world ever since I had saw Lucas, I let out another sigh of pure frustration I tried to keep my emotions in check because I did know that Godric would be able to feel them and be worried. For the past weeks I have been extremely distance from him, I blamed it on my headaches. I stared back at the water looking at how peaceful and serene it was, hoping that maybe my life could finally find peace. Lucas's words kept haunting me, I knew I should have never gotten involved with Godric but I couldn't help that. Its not like I meant to for all this to happen it just did, but I knew in the end that I would end up breaking Godric's heart. If I knew Lucas he would go and tell the counsel about me being sidetracked, then I know for sure there would be hell to pay.  
I looked down at my phone to see the time noticing it was about 3:30 am I knew Godric would be home soon, he's been spending his time with Eric when I have been at work. Little did Godric know that I haven't been working my regular shifts during the times that I should be working late I have been doing my job that I was suppose to be doing. The only reason why I was in Bon Temps was because I was suppose to be getting information about werewolves and finding out what Russell was up to. I ran my hand through my hair, I could my head starting to hurt again. My feet grazed the water which felt amazing that is when I decided to go for a swim.  
As my clothes fell on the dock I jumped into the inviting water, it felt amazing against my skin. Its been so humid out lately so a swim was just the thing I need, but for some reason when I was under water it seemed to relief the pressure of my headache. Probably because I wasn't thinking of anything it just helped me to relax. As I came up to the surface I looked back at the moon as the star shinned so bright in the dark sky. I could feel my whole body relax, I went back under the water. As I swam I swore I could have heard something jump into the water. That is when I emerged to the surface to look around in a panic but as I saw nothing my body started to relax until I felt something or should say felt someones arm pull me into them.

"You never looked sexier then you do now" I felt him whisper in my ear. I turned around looking deep into his eyes slapping him in the arm. "How dare you scary me like that Godric" I laughed a little as I wrapped my legs and arms around baring my head into his neck.

"I've missed you so much" Godric whispered into my ear and his finger tips graced the spin of my neck. "As have I darling" I said feeling even more relaxed then ever. That was the one thing but Godric he had this way of making all my worries go away. I could feel the light kisses he left on shoulder which I couldn't help but giggle. I pulled away from his neck staring deep into his eyes as I placed a kiss on his lips. As the kiss grew deeper and deeper I could feel him grow with excitement. I giggled but he didn't care, I felt his finger slip deep into my core. I let out a soft moan he did know how to work which I loved it was like on this high of ecstasy. That is the thing he knew how to touch and knew what drove me wild. Thats when I felt the warm air hit my body as we left the water. I didn't dare say anything he knew what he was doing as he laid me down on the dock, that is when I felt him push deep inside as another moan escape from my lips. But Godric's lips muffled my moan as he became to kiss me hungrily. He kept thrusting deeper and deeper into my body felt like it was on cloud 9 but it always did when we would make love. I started to arch my back as I felt my release start to come but Godric stopped and grinned down at him that is when I felt his tongue lick up my juices that is when he started to work it even more the build up started up again and this time he didn't pull away I felt my whole body start to tingle all over.  
As Godric came back to look at me as flip us so I was on top of him, he pushed himself back into me. Godric's hands roamed up to my breasts as he messaged them, like I said he touch made my body go crazy. He lifted himself up sinking his teeth deep into the cleavage of my breasts, I moaned even louder when he did that is when I felt another release escape my body as drop lit's of my blood got smeared on to Godric's chest. I could see the smile across his face as the moon above bathed us in its light. All of a sudden in one quick motion I was flipped over on all four I knew Godric wanted his release, I heard a click and saw his wrist touched my lips. He wanted me to drink his blood as he finished which I complied. His blood was like pure ecstasy to me, I just kept drinking until he pulled away which I knew he released himself all inside me. I let out a sigh as my body started to calm down from the pure pleasure that we had.  
"Love we need to get going, dawn is about to approach." Godric said as he dressed himself quickly, handing my clothes over to me. I flew my clothes on and he picked up bridal style and ran as fast as he could back to our home. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. Until I felt the softness of our bed against my body, I cuddled deep into bed as I could feel Godric's arm snake around me pulling me close to him. He left a soft kiss which then I could tell he was now dead asleep. I laid there trying to sleep but it wasn't working, my mind was now on the fact that I knew deep down I had to leave Godric before thing got worse. But how could I when I was completely in love with him, i felt the tears sliding down my checks. I didn't know what to do anymore and now this was a matter that only I could solve. I knew what I needed to do but I felt like it could be the end of something that I didn't want to let go. I finally felt my body slip into a dream of terror or what seemed to be a vision that was a complete nightmare. One that I wanted to not remember anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: Hey guys I must say thank you for the comments/reviews and honestly thank you for everyone who has added my story as a favorite. You guys are so awesome and feedback is always welcomes.

Chapter 17

I heard a squeal coming from the front of the restaurant, I of course was in the back grabbing some things. I ran to the front to see what all the commotion was until I saw Sookie hugging Arlene as she beamed in Sookie arms. I was wondering what the hell was going on with Sookie. Which Sookie must have heard my thoughts because she quickly turned around smiling a fully big cheery smile nearly yelling "ARLENE IS HAVING A BABY"

I couldn't help but smile as well I just loved babies and I was so happy for her. Actually I think I was more happy for Terry in the actuality because I have always thought he was such a great man and deserved this type of happiness. I walked over to Arlene and engulfed her into a big hug wishing her congratulations. Suddenly some type of images flashed just like my visions always do like a mini picture show. I whispered into her ear "Don't worry the baby is Terry's" I could hear her gasp a little and hugged me even tighter. I could feel wet drops on my neck meaning she was crying and more then likely for joy. "Thank you Linds" she said as she pulled away smiling even wider and now she looked like she was glowing to the news that I had told her. I was happy because I saw within my visions that she didn't know whether or not Terry was the father or it was Renee.

"So we have to throw you a baby shower" Sookie beamed at her. Arlene smiled at the sweet thought and jester, "I would love that" she said. "Then it's a done deal Lindsay and I will plan the party hear and invite everyone" Sookie said. I just laughed because I knew Sookie loved throwing parties and especially if it had to deal with happy occasions. I couldn't help but feel excited during the rest of my shift this is what Sookie and I loved doing. People started to come in less and less, it was just Sookie and I laughing about how she kept having these sexual dreams about Eric.

"Why don't you just act out on these dreams of yours Sookie. I mean seriously vampire sex is only way to go" I giggled as I sipped on my diet soda. But I saw Sookie looking in another direction smirking, "Ladies" Sam said sternly which in return both Sookie and I laughed. We went back to the little work that we had and served the couple of people that were in the bar and grill. I went towards the back to stock up one things when I came back I noticed Eric and Godric sitting at the bar with Sookie was talking away about Arlene and the baby, how her and I were planning the baby shower. They even where invited which I in returned laughed shaking my head at Sookie, I made eye contract with Godric. I swear I could feel my heart quicken this man always had this power over me. I walked over and gave him a lingering kiss oh how I missed those lips, his arms snaked around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he whispered "I have missed you" the kissed my neck. I knew he could feel my blood quicken just by his touch. We all just sat around talking basically it was already 1:00am and no one really was going to come in and everyone was cleared out except for Lafayette and Jesus flirting and playing pool.

Sam walked through the back letting me leave since I wasn't the one closing. Sookie signed knowing she would be left alone except Eric glanced at her saying "I'll stay until you get off, I don't want you going home alone". I couldn't help but smirk and wiggle my eyebrows at Sookie, she just stuck her tongue out at me. I just laughed as Godric let a chuckle out as well. As Godric and I walked out of the bar and grill, I turned towards him smiling "I sure do love you" all of sudden I could feel what Godric was feeling. Maybe it was our bond growing stronger and he felt like he was on cloud 9. I planted a kiss on his lips "I'll see you when I get home" I whispered. "Of course Angel" he pressed his forehead against mine grinning like a fool. He ran his fingers through my hair and gave me one last kiss. I hopped into my mustang and drove home, as I pulled into the drive away of the house I saw the lights where on. I kind of figured that Godric would've beat me home, I come into the house seeing Godric clean up the house. I smiled at him loving every minute that I was with him, I walked into the kitchen wrapping my arms around his waist laying my head on his back.

A few moments of silence before Godric had asked my a troubling question "Lindsay" he asked turning so that he was facing me. "Yes" I asked looking up at him lovingly, I stared up into his eyes when I saw the look. It was a look that I have never seen before now I was worried because now I was scared that he found out my secret but I tried remaining calm. "Do you want children" he asked me. I blinked a couple of times trying to process what he asked me.

"Wait what? Do I want kids? Um i dont know. Why would you ask something like that" I asked stumbling over my words. He looked down in a some what sad manner, I could tell he was trying to find the words and then he opened his mouth "Well I saw how excited you got with the whole planning Arlene's baby shower. I could tell that you would love to have kids and and and that is something I could never give you. Granted that would be one thing I would love to give you. I just wish I had more to offer you, I wish I could see you in the sun, walk with you along the beach while watching the sunset. Actually be able to give you beautiful kids that looked like you and i" He looked completely sad when he finished his concerns. I felt my heart sink when I realized that he thought he wasn't good enough for me.

"No No No what are you talking about Godric. You have plenty to give me don't you understand you are everything to me. What part of I love you don't you understand, you are the one I want. I don't need any of that as long as I am with you Godric" I said as I placed my hands in his face looking deep into his eyes. I placed a ton of kisses on his lips. "Please don't think those things ever again." I said. I saw Godric looking or more like searching into my eyes for any bit of lies that I might be telling but he just smiled.

"Im sorry, you are right I shouldn't be thinking those things" He said smiling at me. With that he picked me up bridal style carrying me to our bedroom. I knew what he wanted and that night we made love.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Sorry everyone that it took me so long to update, but I just finished my school & moved to a different state. It has been a lot going on but don't worry I will be updating very soon! Love you guys thank you

Chapter 18

I walked out into blazing heat of Louisiana, it was days like these that I truly hated this damn state. I stared down at the prescription that the doctor had give me, I noticed the dosage was stronger then my last. My doctor had taken more blood and another MRI to see things where progressing. I sat in my car with the air conditioning blowing on me, I was dazed because I knew my body was taking turns for the worst but I lead everyone to think I was doing good. I grab my phone sending a quick text to Sookie asking if she could cover my shift. I got a fast reply back saying sure and I turned off my phone, I back up my car and drove to the place where I needed to go Mississippi.

I arrived in Mississippi after 5 hours of extremely fast driving, I check into the hotel while turning on my phone I decided to take a relaxing shower. Once as I was clean and refreshed I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach knowing how many missed calls and texts I would have from a extremely worried and concerned boyfriend. Once I looked at my phone and I had nothing at all it was a weird shock but then I remembered that he probably thought I was at work. So knowing Godric, he more then likely went to see what Eric was up to. I sat on the edge on my bed with my hands in my hair, I sighed the stress was getting to me now.

A hard pumping knock came from my hotel room, I looked up slowly getting up to answer the door. I creaked open the door to see Lucas and some unknown man, they both rushed into room. Lucas looked calm and collected like always however the unknown man looked nervous a little shaken up.

"After many attempts it seems to us that we can't find exactly what is going on with Russell" Lucas said calm but I could see how upset he was getting.

"Then why did you call me up here Lucas, if you don't remember I have a life back in Bon Temps that I do live. Especially a boyfriend and best friend who will start to worry." I glanced at both of the men.

Lucas gave me an evil look knowing the idea of me having a vampire boyfriend especially one that was a sheriff but yet that is when the light bulb went off.

"Wait just a minute Lindsay, why not use Godric's power to get closer to Russell. Damn it why didn't I think of this before, obviously Godric is a Sheriff and maybe we could arrange some kind of lunch or dinner to convince Russell that Godric should be sheriff of Mississippi instead of Texas." Lucas grinned

I looked at him like he was mad, I started to shake my head in disbelief. "I could never do that to him Lucas. I already feel guilty that I can't tell him what really is going on. Now I am using him to get even closer to Russell" I could fell the warm tears fill the rim of my eyes.

"Cut out the bullshit Lindsay, I don't care about your little romance. You knew what you signed up for when you were asking to the assignment. Now get over this little school girl crush now and focus on why you are here. You know the Vampire League wants to know what is going on with Russell and you are the only person who can get the information." Lucas shouted

I starred at him not knowing what to think anymore, I tried to keep a level head and have my emotion in check. Since I knew Godric would be able to sense slight of sadness or angry.

"Now if you have not forgotten little girl, the only reason you are alive is because of the Vampire League and you know if you don't complete this now they will take away the what is left keeping you alive" Lucas said starring out the window

I looked down at my feet knowing what the stacks where I knew what I needed to do, I could feel the tears coming knowing I was about to do the worst thing ever. I was going to break Godric's heart and that was something I couldn't live with.

"Alright I will do it" I whispered softly

"Im glad you are coming to your senses Linds. Once this is over you will be health again and can go be with someone who isn't dead." Lucas said harshly.

"So when is all this going to take place" The unknown man had asked, finally speaking after what has been said between Lucas and I.

"Well I think you should call Russell and tell him that he would need someone like Godric on his side." Lucas looked at me, as I nodded my head.

I walked over to my phone and quickly dialed Russell number, once he answered I told him a brilliant scheme on why Godric would be a great asset to have someone like Godric on his side. I could tell Russell was loving the idea from the very minute I told him my plan. I smiled at Lucas and the unknown man knowing Russell was buying into our plan. I even convinced Russell that it was his idea and that he should call upon Godric for an invite to dinner. Granted I told Russell to keep our little talk a secret of course he agreed. Now that plan was set in motion, everything was going to work out or at least hopefully work out.

"Now Lindsay, this hear Alcide he will be keep watch when Godric and you go over to dinner." Lucas said

Alcide nodded his head in a nice to meet you kind of way, I smiled back.

"Ok you need to get back to Bon Temps before anyone from there get worried about you got it." Lucas said. I just nodded and got myself, hoping into my car I rushed off.

I called Sookie this time instead of texting her.

"Hey what is up" Sookie answered

"Has Godric came by yet?" I had asked

"No why?" She asked

"I am just wondering, well if he does please tell him that I left work to go to the hospital and just to meet me at home?" I asked

"Of course I will, you know I got your back" She said without questioning anything

"Thank you" I said as well as saying bye since she sounded busy.

The drive home was the worst ever, the guilt I had was upsetting and in a extremely sick way. What the hell was I doing, I felt ashamed of myself. I wasn't this kind of person but I knew bigger things were at stack at the moment.

As I reached to the lovely home that Godric and I shared, I noticed or left that something wasn't right at all. I slowly got out of my car looking at the door was nearly destroyed like someone broke in. I could feel the panic start to arise within me "Godric" I yelled out not knowing if he was there or not. I started to step closer to the house but something didn't feel right, I slowly stepped back knowing I needed to get back into the car. I turned to get back into the car when a cold hand covered my mouth.

"Now where do you think you are going? You sure do smell delightful." A cold dark creepy voice whispered into my ear.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note:: Thank you for the comments and for the people who are following the story. It is so nice to be writing again and I will update soon =)

I could feel the blood within my veins start to pump rapidly, the fear within me grew as the cold hand bent my head to the right.

"I can smell your fear and boy does it make you smell even more delicious" the man coldly whisper into my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a couple of tears fell from my sea foam green eyes. I felt the sharpness of his nail run slowly down my neck. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what was going to happen to me.

"Now now don't cry, I promise to not be gentle with you. You will be begging for me to kill you" He laughed evilly into my ear as he licked my neck. I feft the razor sharp fangs rub gentle against my sun kissed skin. Even more tears escaped my eyes, true fear set into my body. I felt my heart racing, blood rushing and a deep sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Lay one hand on her again, and believe me when I say this that will be the last thing you do"

My eyes opened up wide to see a viscously angry Godric staring at the unknown vampire along with Eric looking just as angry. I watched as Godric stared at the mystery man waiting for his next move.

"Ah now I get it this must be your human, this will be fun killing her in front of you" As the unknown vampire smiled. The vampire bent my head even further down and I could feel the sharp razor sharp fangs hit against my skin. But I heard a rawr of angry as I saw Godric jump towards the unknown vampire that is when I felt like I was being pushed a 100 yards away. "Eric get Lindsay" Godric screamed as he crashed into the vampire. I felt Eric's embrace but not before hitting against something and passing out from the pain.

I finally awoke to see myself in Godric's arms looking down at me with concern and fear written across his face. I blinked my eyes a couple of times as I let out a groan of pain, I felt his hand caress my face as he pushed my hair back to look to see if I had bit marks. A smile fell across his perfect face when he noticed that the vampire didn't bite me. As I tried to push myself up but Godric pushed me back down into his arms, "Don't even think about it, I am going to carry you to bed ok." He picked me up but he saw me wince in pain, he knew I fell pretty hard so I must have hurt myself pretty badly. I could tell he shifted his arms, so he wouldn't be hitting against the pain. Once we got into the house and into our bed room, he told me that he was going to tell Eric that he was ok to go.

I got up from the bed as he went downstairs, I decided to undressed myself to look at the damage that was left my body. I looked at myself in the full length mirror in the corner of the bed room, as I turned I could see the deep purple bluish bruises on my back and thighs. I brushed my finger tips on the bruises applying pressure feeling the pain. My body winced again, "You know you really shouldn't do that angel" Godric laughed a little as he was by my side in a instant. I heard a crunch and I saw his bloody wrist in front of my mouth, I drank a little of his blood knowing my wounds weren't that serious. After I was done I walked into the bathroom getting ready for bed, I jumped a little when I felt a hand around my waist. "Its just me baby" Godric whispered. I nodded my head, as I looked down at the counter feeling fresh hot tears start pouring down my face.

"Hey now, why are you crying love" He whispered as he turned me around as I buried my face into his chest. I tired to calm myself before I spoke, I didn't know what had came over me. "Im sorry, its just everything that happened tonight and now I am jumping at the feel of your touch" I cried out.

"Sshhh, its going to be ok sweetie" Godric held me trying to calm me down. A wave of guilt rushed over Godric, maybe if he wasn't in the picture this would have never happened to her.

"If anything it is my fault that this happened to you" Godric whispered. I looked up from his chest giving him a strange look, not fully understanding what he was talking about. "You see I'm pretty sure that vampire was sent to kill you because I turned down the position to be King of Louisiana. I am guessing they thought you were a distraction in my life. But that isn't true at all if anything you have been the light that brought me out of the darkness." He said as he kissed my lips. I felt a smile grow from the sweet words he spoke.

"I love you so much" I whispered leaning into another kiss, that is when he picked me up bringing me towards the bed never breaking our kiss. "As much as I would love to continue this, it has been a rough night and I want you to rest love" He kissed my lips as he got me into bed. I knew he would stay up making sure nothing would happen. I didn't realize how tired I was since i fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: Thank you for everyone who commented and sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcomed =)

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, it had been a couple of weeks since the vampire attack. I could feel how more protective Godric had become over me. He was always on watch making sure nothing like this would or could happen again. I was left with my thoughts as Godric went down to work on some things in his study.

_I need to tell Godric what is going on, he has a right to know the truth. I know he will understand since he loves me. But what if he doesn't understand you and thinks your a liar, the insecure voice within me said. You know for a fact Lindsay that you haven't been honest with Godric at all. I don't know how you could live with yourself with all the lies you've been telling him. Hey by the way does he even know about your doctor appointment and how you are only getting worse? I bet not. See this is why Lucas was right all along, you shouldn't have gotten involved with him because all you ever do is hurt the people you love. _

"SHUT UP" I screamed out loud as the voice within me disappeared as hot tears were being replaced. I heard a shush sound and Godric was right next to me looking at me with a puzzled look, wondering who I was yelling at. I looked up with a sad smile, "Sorry the voices in my head wont go away". I looked away from his face that was written with pure sadness. He could tell I was miserable, "Why don't you go and get some air. Go see Sookie, I know she will cheer you up" He smiled placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Are you sure about that? What about if I get attack.." I got cut off with him telling me "Look I will sense if you are in danger plus I know I can't keep you inside forever. You have a human life to live and I don't want you being sad all the time. So go and have some fun ok" He smiled as he left the room.

I looked back at the ceiling, soaking in his words and knowing deep down he was right. I needed some fun and I can't let one vampire ruin it for me. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Sookie

_**Let's go out tonight? I need some fun and I know you could use some as well. See you in like 30 minutes got it!**_

I took a final look with myself, I was impressed with how good I looked in such a short time. "Simple gorgeous" I felt his lips whisper against my ear as I looked yet again to see Godric's arm wrapped around my waist looking in the mirror. I blushed and said "Thank you"

I grabbed my final items that I needed and turned to kiss Godric on the lips, "I will be back later tonight ok" He simply nodded and watched as I left our home. Godric was a little relieved to see his love go out and enjoy the night

After I picked up Sookie we drove into Shreveport, most people know it from just Fantasia however since there is a college with the area. There are some pretty fun places. We found a semi decent night club and went inside, for once I could tell that Sookie and I were some how thankful to be around normal people. No vampires nor any werewolves just a normal night for once. We grab two drinks at the bar, found a small table sat down as we drank in peace. After ordering a few more drinks, we where giggling and laughing about people at the club, reactions or remarks that Eric would be making. Basically we where having a blast, we began to dance our asses off. It was pretty much an amazing night.

"You know that guy in the corner table hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he got here" Sookie slurred her words. I turned to look around but couldn't make out the mystery man. "Really he has" I questioned not believing her since she was drunk and I didn't see anyone. I brushed off her remark and went up to the bar to order something until the bartender said "Your drink is already paid for" I gave him a weird look, as he pointed to the gentlemen in the corner table which so happened to be the same man that Sookie pointed out. I nodded my head as a sign of thank you to the man and went back to Sookie.

I decided to not say anything about the drink and continued on with the night, I could tell when 1 o'clock rolled around Sookie was down for. I stumbled to grab our purse and to drag her along to the cold night air. I finally got a cab until I felt a hand on mine, I turned adjusting Sookie in my another arm to see who touched me.

"Leaving so soon?" The man question. I couldn't help but smile at the gentleman. "Yeah I actually am, my friend here has had way to much to drink." I breathed staring at the good looking man. I watched the unknown man walk over to the cab driver whispered something while slipping him a couple hundred bills. In a blink of an eye, my mystery stalker took Sookie out of my arms and into the cab.

"Trust me she will get home safely, you on the other hand owe me a dance still" He seductively purred into my ear. I only nodded as I watched the cab driver leave, but my attention was back onto this guy. He was charming and confident, he had a smile that could melt any woman's heart. I felt like I was under his spell, but even though I knew my head saying no I shouldn't be here, other body parts were telling me something completely different. We walked back into the club, he already ordered me another drink. I gulped it down as he laced his strong hands into mine as he pulled me onto the dance floor. Until the club closed, we danced with no space in between us. Our hips rocked in complete motion with one another. Our lips skimming each others as our breath became heaver and heaver. Let say we both knew what we wanted and that is when we left.

As we exited the club, he pulled me into him lingering for a minute before kissing me with such heated passion. Something you could tell he wanted to do from the moment he spotted her.

I pressed my body closer to his, feeling he was already hard for me. I pulled away as I heard him whimper, I was looking for some kind of spot to hid us from other wondering eyes. I grabbed his arm as we turned a corner that is when he pinned me to the brick wall. Pulling me up as I wrapped my legs around his torso, our lips never leaving one another. God this was so wrong of me, but I didn't want to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck so kissing would become deeper, I felt his fingers travel down to my mid thigh. His right arm snaked up my thigh pushing my panties to the side as he pushed a finger deep within me. I moaned into the kissing, signaling him to keep going which he did. My head was spinning from the alcohol, how great he felt within me, I could feel after a few strokes of his fingers that I was about to orgasm but it seemed like he knew that as well. He pulled his fingers out licking up my juices whispering "Yummy" I just pouted until I felt something harder and bigger enter me. I gasped as he thump slowly but deeply within me. I was in heaven, I moaned over and over again. He moved faster within me getting a little more rough with me. I ripped his shirt seeing the moon shine on his hot chiseled body. I arched my back feeling the orgasm come again, I grabbed him closer to me digging my nails into his body.

"Harder" I nibbled on his ear which he obeyed. I felt the burning sensation within me and I could tell I was about to hit my peak and I couldn't hold much longer.

"OH MY GOD! YES RIGHT THERE, OH GODRIC" I screamed as I finally hit my peak. I breathed heavily into the gap of his neck. I could feel the trail of kisses he was leaving. I giggled at our little episode. I felt him pull out and quickly zip himself up, however I didn't let go of him. I loved when I'm in his embrace, feeling his love is all I have truly ever needed these past months. He gentle set me down breaking me from his embrace, I glanced up at him with such love leaving a small kiss on his lips. He smiled down whispering "I love you". I smiled at him as he put his arm around me walking us back to my car.


End file.
